Bella and the Tree Spirit
by 4MeJasper
Summary: What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…
1. Chapter 1 - That Phoenix Sun

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story of course. I am just playing with the characters.

Chapter 1 – That Phoenix Sun

Bella had been out in the Arizona desert too long. She was turned around and didn't know her way back. Phoenix couldn't be that far away. Where were her friends? She thought she heard her name being called, but she couldn't answer as the world was spinning around her and starting to go black. Fortunately she found a tree which provided some shelter from the intense sun. She first sat down, and then she lay down, trying to stop the spinning.

_I must be dying_, she thought. _I'm only 13. Will anyone ever find me?_

She felt something reach around her and pull her downwards. Arms encircled her at several points along her body and seemed to bathe her insides with cool water. _So this is what it feels like to die,_ she thought. She lay in peace, out of the sun, for a long time. It was dark but the coolness running over her sunburnt skin felt soothing. She relaxed and gave in to the darkness.

She didn't know how long she was there; or even if any of it was happening. She thought she heard her father's voice from a long ways off. She raised her hand and seemed to be moving upward. Suddenly she was in sunshine. She blinked her eyes in the harsh light and raised her hand to shield her face from the sun.

"Daddy?" she called out.

"Bella," he called back, running over to her. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I've been here, right here, asleep I think," she said groggily.

He turned to the cops behind him and said, "I thought you searched this area before I got here."

The officers, holding their cadaver dogs, replied, "We did sir. We've been over this area many times. It's where her friends said they saw her last. This is where we found her camera two days ago, so it was the first place we looked. It was the cadaver dogs that lead us back here today…"

"Well, maybe you should have brought your dogs the first time, since you obviously missed her," Charlie snapped at the other officers.

Charlie looked back down at Bella. "You're going to be ok, honey, I'm taking you home now," said Charlie as he carefully lifted her from the ground. As he carried her to his car she looked up at the tree above her. It seemed to lean its branches down and wave to her. _Must be a trick of the sun_, Bella thought.

Charlie took her to the Emergency Room at the local hospital where they were met by her mother, Renee. Bella was well known to the hospital staff because of her many accidents due to her legendary clumsiness. The staff had been aware of the search for the missing girl so they were relieved to see her. The RN was fighting back tears when she came in to take Bella's vitals, and there were lots of familiar faces pulling back the curtains around her bed while whispering, "Are you ok?" before the doctor finally arrived to check her out.

The E.R. doctor seemed surprised at her apparent lack of injuries from exposure. Bella heard him telling Renee, "I was expecting to see much more dehydration and sunburn. Instead, it looks as though she is already recovering from her sunburn. And I'm seeing very little dehydration. Are you sure she was actually in the desert all of the time she was missing?" While Bella couldn't make out the exact words of Renee's reply, Renee's indignant tone made it clear she was defending her daughter.

Bella was discharged the same afternoon, and Renee took her home. Once she got home she reviewed the photos on her camera. The police had found it by the tree she had been sitting under when Charlie found her. None of the photos saved in her camera's memory contained the image of the tree she had been under when she woke up. She decided to go back out into the desert in order to locate and photograph the tree.

On her way to the trail leading to the desert, in a gully not far from her house, she saw a tree that she was sure had not been there before. It was clearly an older tree due to its size, and it looked just like the tree from the desert. She scrambled around in the gully photographing the tree from different angles. She noticed a small cave directly beneath the tree with an entrance between its roots. She peered inside the tiny entrance. It felt cool inside in an oddly familiar way. So she entered the small space. It was just big enough for her to lie comfortably and stretch her arms a little over her head.

It was peaceful inside, and she felt replenished. She returned to this spot often over the next three years. She frequently wrote and drew pictures in her journal while inside the cave.

When she was sixteen, she decided to move to Forks, Washington, to stay with her father. On the day before she left for Phoenix for Forks, she went to the gully one last time. She told the tree she was leaving, immediately feeling silly. After all, who talks to trees? Yet the tree seemed to bow in answer though there was no wind blowing to move its branches. Somehow Bella felt she could leave now.

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW. ALL REVIEWERS WILL RECEIVE AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Day of School

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story of course. I am just playing with the characters.

Chapter 2 – First Day of School

I arrive in Forks and move back into Charlie's house. I used to spend summers here but managed to get out of that when I was fourteen. It seems to rain here all the time. It is undeniably beautiful but there is just one problem with this place. It is just too green. The trees are green, the moss on the trees is green, and the ferns on the ground are green. Compared to the sunny desert of Phoenix, I feel like I have just stepped onto an alien planet.

It is nice to see my dad. He and I were a lot alike. I need space, and he gives it to me. He also gives me an amazing truck on my first day back. It's old and rusty and is like having my own Sherman tank. I get a feeling of security from it.

Dad has already enrolled me in the local high school, and I will be starting school tomorrow. Great, the first day at a new school, and I'll be starting in the middle of the school year. I'll be the star of a freak show.

The next morning comes too quickly. I steel myself and drive to the high school. It is a set of small brick buildings set off of the highway. I would have missed it completely if I hadn't noticed the sign on the 101 proclaiming Forks High School.

I park in front of the building marked Front Office and exit the security of my truck. I walk into the Office where I meet a motherly woman, Mrs. Cope. She gives me my schedule and a map of the small campus. She calls in another student, Eric Yorke, to act as guide on my first day.

Eric is like an overly friendly puppy. I don't like attention, and everyone is staring at me. I feel like I am the heroine of some kind of movie: The Return of Bella Swan, the Police Chief's Daughter. Yeah, that's me.

I barely survive the morning as I am introduced to each new classroom full of students. It is an ordeal every time. Eric waits for me outside each class, and escorts me to the next. "It's my job to be your guide," he explains. "The student council decided to assign mentors to all incoming students for the first week. I'm President of Student Council, and it happens to be my turn to act as escort. Lucky me!" he chuckles.

Finally it's lunch time. Eric shows me the way to the lunch room and then takes me to a table. He introduces me to some girls sitting at the table. At least I won't be eating alone, or worse, eating with only Eric. There is a bubbly Jessica whom I vaguely remember from years ago. She was a brat then, always looking for attention. Now she wears slightly low cut tops, so it appears she's still after attention in a more grown-up way. There is also a quiet girl, Angela. She seems to sense my discomfort with the attention and doesn't ask me many questions.

I sit at their table in the lunchroom surrounded by babble of voices. Then I see a procession of four students come into the lunch room. Now this group could be starring in a movie, they look that perfect.

Jessica notices my stare and turns her head to see what I'm looking at. "I see you've noticed the Cullens," she begins. "They are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adoptive children. They just moved here from Alaska two years ago. The big one, Emmett, he's with Rose, the va-va-voom blonde. The blond guy's name is Jasper. He's with Alice, the short one with black hair. Alice is really weird, watch out for her. Not that you have to watch out, really – they keep to themselves. Too good for the likes of us, I guess."

Angela chimes in. "They're all really smart, and they stick together. I guess it must be hard, moving from another town."

I look at them and say, "Yes, it's hard to move to a new school."

Angela pats my hand and nods knowingly. "Everyone here is cool, you'll see."

Just then a fifth guy walks in to the cafeteria. He is also movie star perfect. He has unruly red-brown hair and odd green eyes. His eyes look like he's wearing color contacts. He moves with cat-like grace to the table with the two couples and sits down.

Jessica continues. "That's Edward Cullen. He's obviously good-looking and just as obviously knows it. He's the only one still unattached. The other kids are couples. That's just too weird since they live together. Does your father approve of this? I mean, aren't there laws…"

Angela breaks in. "They're not really related, they're adopted, Jess. For heaven's sake."

Jess continues. "Well, as Emmett and Jasper are taken, Edward is the only one left for me. Just kidding. I'm not interested; they are a little too strange."

Edward gives a small smile and glances over at us. It's almost as if he could hear us, which is impossible. They're on the other side of the room. When he sees me looking at him, he looks back down, and continues to move whatever he has on his plate around with a fork. The smallest girl, Alice, gets up in a smooth, graceful motion, dumps her tray at the nearest trash can, and leaves. The others begin to rise as the bell for the next class rings.

Angela looks at me. "So, what's your next class?"

"Biology," I answer.

"Great," answers Mike a little too quickly. "I have that too, so we'll be in the same class! If you need help catching up, I'll be glad to go over the textbook with you after school."

I nod, thinking to myself that's so not going to happen.

"OK, then," says Mike excitedly. "Bye everyone," he says to the group at the table. He turns to me and says "I'll walk you over to the building. It's across the campus."

Eric quickly interjects, "Escorting Bella is my job, remember?"

I end up walking between them, all the while wishing I could be anywhere else.

I get a sense of foreboding as we approach the building. Odd, it's just Biology Lab. What could go wrong?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL SEND EXCERPTS FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	3. Chapter 3 - Biology Class

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story of course. I am just playing with the characters.

Chapter 3 – Biology Class

My first class after lunch is Biology with Mr. Banner. My faithful escort, Eric, drops me at the door. As I walk in I see Angela who flashes me her warm smile. The classroom is a typical school science lab, a long room, lined with windows, and filled with black topped tables. There are the usual charts and posters on the wall containing graphic illustrations of the periodic table, the solar system, and the levels of a volcano.

As I approach Mr. Banner's desk, I can see there is only one open seat, and it is next to Edward Cullen. Mr. Banner welcomes me to the class and then points me to this only open spot. Naturally I trip on my way over to the lab table, dropping my new books. When I look up I see Edward is glaring at me furiously.

I reach the lab table, and sit carefully at the far end of it, trying to get as far away as I can from Edward. He is leaning away from me covering his nose and mouth. When he does turn towards me, his eyes are coal black.

At the same time I start to feel something foreign inside. It's like a tugging, just barely there, but something I haven't felt before. I spend the rest of the class with my head down, trying to focus on taking notes. I am also trying unsuccessfully to avoid the intense, hate-filled glare from Edward Cullen.

When the bell rings, Edward is already out of his seat and out the door before anyone else has made a move. I close my notebook and walk slowly towards the door. Eric is waiting for me, and Mike catches up as well.

"So, what did you do to Cullen?" Mike asked. "He looked really upset back there."

"What do you mean, what did she do?" interjects Eric. "Cullen's a freak. He's probably not used to sitting next to a nice girl like Bella."

"Thanks, guys," I reply. "I don't know what happened back there with Edward, but if I don't get a move on I'm going to be late for my next class."

The day finally ends, and I drive home. I can already tell that if there was going to be any cooking in the house I will be the one doing it. I don't mind as I had been cooking for Renee in Phoenix. Whatever Renee's talents were, they certainly didn't land in the culinary area. I could cook passably well, though. Charlie and I wouldn't starve, and he wouldn't have to spend every night at the diner.

I stop at the town grocery store on the way home from school to buy ingredients to make pasta. As I cruise the aisles, I am greeted by several of the other shoppers. It seems everyone in the store stops to say hello and to welcome me back home. I feel like I could hear them after I passed, commenting on how Renee's flighty daughter had come home, and wondering if I would be like her. I roll my eyes at the gossip and try to stay focused on the shopping.

I am pleasantly surprised to find refrigerated pasta in the refrigerated aisle since this means I won't be boiling some store brand stuff. The store also has a surprisingly good produce section. I had worried that in a town this small there wouldn't be much selection in the grocery store. I was accustomed to the wide variety of fresh vegetables from the Farmers Market in Phoenix and was sure I would be greeted by little more than iceberg lettuce, bagged carrots, and pale waxy tomatoes.

I make my way to the checkout lane and chat while in line with a woman who turned out to be Mike Newton's mother. She asks how I liked school and makes other small talk while we wait for our turn at the cash register. She waits for me outside in order to tell me that she might need someone to work part time at the family sporting goods store. If I am interested, she says, I should come by and fill out an application.

I drive home feeling more optimistic than when I had left school. If I had a job, not only could I start saving money, but also I would have an existence outside of school. I start the water on the stove to boil the pasta. I had to wash the pans I planned to use; it looked like they had dust on them that dated back to the day Renee left some fifteen years ago. I hear Charlie's cruiser pull up to the house, and then Charlie comes in. "Something smells good," he comments.

"Just pasta and green salad," I say. "And it will be ready soon."

He sits down at the table thumbing through his mail while he waits. When the pasta is ready I bring the food to the table. We eat in silence and then Charlie sits back, and said "Bells, that was good. Thanks for dinner." With that comment he rises from the table and goes to the living room to turn on the game.

I wash the dishes and try to do a little homework. But Edward's strange behavior, and the weird feelings it seemed to cause inside of me, prove too distracting to allow me to study. Eventually I give up and go to bed.

I don't sleep well, tossing restlessly throughout the night. At one point when I wake up I feel cold. Looking around for the reason, I realize the window is ajar. I am sure I hadn't opened it but maybe Charlie did in order to air out the room. I can't fall back to sleep and end up spending the rest of the night staring at the ceiling.

The next day I decide to confront Edward about his behavior in class. But he doesn't come to school. His four siblings arrive and sit at what is obviously their table. No one else ever goes near it.

I begin to fall into a familiar routine at this new school. I trudge from class to class, doing well in most, as I had taken A.P. classes in Phoenix. English especially is a breeze, and it looks like I might even be able to recycle some of my old papers from the previous year in Phoenix if I want to.

But I dread gym, as my clumsiness made me a walking threat to my teammates. On the second day, I have to suit up and play volleyball. I manage to both hit Mike Newton in the head with the ball and then crack one of the gymnasium windows with a poorly aimed serves. The coach finally takes pity on my team mates and allows me to sit out the rest of the game.

A few more days pass, and Edward still has not returned to school. Meanwhile the sleep problems continue each night. I try to focus on studying, on anything, but nothing helps. I can't shake the feeling of being drawn somewhere, toward someone or someplace unknown.

A week passes, and one morning I wake to a strange light from outside my window. It had snowed during the night. Great. Snow and ice are two of nature's gag gifts to the uncoordinated.

I trudge out the front door in boots that weren't made to give sufficient traction to walk safely on ice. So I promptly fall on my butt once I manage to get down the front steps. The snow that looks so pretty on the bushes and trees had turned to treacherous ice on the sidewalk. Charlie is already outside, and he helps me up.

"The tires on the truck were getting bald so I bought new ones," he says, gesturing to my truck. "Just had them put on. Gotta be careful in this kind of weather."

"Thanks, Dad," I reply. He might not say "I love you", but he would put tires on my truck. Good old Charlie, always the strong silent type.

The truck gets me to school in one piece. I almost take out a Toyota at an intersection in the middle of town, but both cars manage to escape without any dents. When I get to school, and leave the safety of my truck though, I am hit in the head with a wet, sloppy snowball. I'm lucky I wasn't knocked over by it.

"Are you ok?" comes a new voice from across the parking lot. "That was aimed for Eric, but the squirt let you take the hit."

"Tyler, I would never do such a thing," Eric replies. "But," he adds turning to me, "Are you ok?"

"Sure, just a little damper than I would have been otherwise. And I have ice in my ear," I reply, shaking my head.

When I enter the building, it seems everyone has gathered in the cafeteria. Mike and Eric were excitedly planning a huge snowball fight for lunch. I take my usual glance across the cafeteria then straighten up in my chair. Today there are five at the Cullen table. Edward has returned. I vow to be ready for him by Biology class.

After lunch I try to get to class first but he is already there.

"Hello," he says in a velvety voice. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last time. My name is Edward Cullen. And you're Bella?"

"Um, yeah," I stammer.

He talks for a while about things that didn't matter while we do a lab I had already done in Phoenix. Mr. Banner comes over to comment on our progress, as we finish ahead of the rest of the class, so I tell him I have already done this lab in Phoenix. He doesn't ask about Edward's familiarity with the subject; apparently he is used to Edward being ahead in this class. When Mr. Banner walks away from our lab table he mutters something that made Edward scowl. I couldn't hear it though.

"What did Mr. Banner say?" I whisper conspiratorially to Edward.

"Nothing really. I could barely make out what he was saying," replies Edward. I look closely at Edward. I was sure he had heard every word Mr. Banner had said, although I couldn't hear anything myself.

Soon class is over and then the school day is over.

I go out to my truck and am standing at the back of it kicking the snow out of my boots when I hear a high pitched squeal. I look up to see Tyler's van skidding towards me across the ice. There is no way for it to be stopped. I brace myself for impact when I am struck from the other side and knocked down.

When I catch my breath and look up, Edward has one arm around me. He has his other arm in front of us, shielding us both from the skidding car. After he stops the van's initial slide, though, the car slams against my truck and starts to skid back towards us. Edward picks me up as though I am weightless and swings my legs out of its new path. The van wraps itself around the back of my truck and finally comes to a shuddering stop. Once the van stops moving I realize Edward and I are trapped between the two cars. Edward lets go of me and moves as far away from me as he can in the limited space.

As soon as the van stops moving, there is a moment's silence followed by people screaming. The two cars are quickly surrounded by students and teachers, but they can't get to us. It takes a few hours, a few teachers and a tow truck to free us from the debris. Once we are freed, I see the waiting ambulance.

"Oh, no. Really, I'm ok," I try to tell the driver. But there is no way to dissuade the waiting EMT's from transporting us, and we are both taken to the hospital.

When we get to the hospital, I settle onto one of the beds in the Emergency Room with a sigh. It seemed to me that all Emergency Rooms the world over looked the same. Because of my clumsiness I have been to one not only in every city I have ever lived in, but also almost every city I have ever visited. Only the curtains around the bed really ever change. The rest is always the same. The curtains in this E.R. were a pastel green, with a pattern that looks like tree branches. I start counting the leaves on the branches to relieve my boredom.

But there is something very different in this hospital Emergency room. I am about to be treated by Dr. Cullen, Edward's father. He is blond, pale, and looks sleep deprived, just like Edward. He also looks like a movie star. Something is starting to nag at me about this entire family. There is something off about all of them.

Dr. Cullen pulls the curtains aside to come to my bed. "So," he begins, "you're Isabella, Chief Swan's daughter."

"Bella," I reply.

"Well, Bella," he says, emphasizing my name, "how are you feeling? You took quite a spill out there."

When he flicks his light into my eyes to check for my reflexes, the tug I had been feeling for the past week becomes a vicious pull in my gut. I double over.

Dr. Cullen catches my shoulder as he just barely managing to keep me from falling off the bed. "What happened, are you light-headed?" he asks in a concerned voice.

He begins to reexamine the x-rays, and I look up. I start studying him more closely. "What are you?" I murmur quietly not thinking anyone could hear.

But Dr. Cullen seems to have heard me He tries shining the light in my eyes again but is much more reserved and looks more concerned.

"I'm considering keeping you here over night," he begins.

"Oh no. That would just be too much," I say quickly. "I'm clumsy. I fall down, and I get back up. It's a routine I'm accustomed to. Really I'm ok. All I really want to do is go home."

Dr. Cullen sighs and says he will discuss it with my father.

Dr. Cullen returns with my father, and after I assure Charlie that I'm ok, Charlie agrees to lets me come home. Dr. Cullen goes over the symptoms of a concussion with Charlie and tells him once again that he is releasing me against medical advice. He tells Charlie that I need to be monitored carefully if he takes me home at this time. If certain symptoms occur within the next 24 hours he is to bring me back to the E.R. Dr. Cullen also gives Charlie his card after writing his home phone number and his pager number on it.

Charlie just nods and walks me out to his cruiser. We go home, and I climb up the stairs to my room. Something is going on, not just with this strange family, but something within me. I'm puzzled, and I'm going to start looking for answers.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ALL REVIEWERS WILL GET TEASERS FROM MY NEXT CHAPTER.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sleep Deprivation

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story of course. I am just playing with the characters.

Chapter 4 – Sleep Deprivation and a Moonlit Stroll

After a few weeks Edward and I are on our way to becoming a couple. He doesn't seem to know it, but I do. And it appears his sister Alice knows as well. She is always glancing at me, smiling. Edward keeps her away from me though for some reason. Her boyfriend, Jasper, is another matter. He seems to be staring at me whenever I look at their table.

Edward and I now have our own table in the lunch room, where we sit separate from his siblings. This attracts the attention of the entire school. Jessica asks me about him constantly, but I never know how to reply to her questions. It is odd, he is so good looking, and I am so plain. I am troubled about something else, however. I know there is something different about him.

The sleep deprivation is becoming serious. The tugging, however mild, is enough to keep me awake at night. One night I decide to take a drive out along the ocean to pass the time. The moon is full, and it is a relatively clear night with just a few clouds ghosting across the sky.

I almost drive off the road as I approach the cliffs by La Push. There, among the pines and scrawny trees that grow from the cracks in the rocks, is my tree from Phoenix.

This can't be possible. It must be just an illusion created by my sleep-deprived brain. I drive as close as I can to the cliff then park my truck and hike towards it. I'm not worried about the dark forest, as the moon is bright.

Just as I get close to the tree at the top of the cliff, I hear something snap behind me. I whirl around. A familiar voice comes out of the forest, "Hey, you. You startled me." Jacob Black steps out of the trees and into view. He's only wearing shorts.

"Likewise," I say, breathing a sigh of relief. "So, what brings you out here at this hour?"

"I should be asking you that question. After all, you're on my rez. That's not to say you're not welcome any time, but I was just surprised to see you out here at this hour," he continues.

I smile to myself. Jacob's had a crush on me since I was twelve and he was ten. He's not very good at hiding it. At this point, all I can think is he can't be very good at hiding, period. He's huge! He must be almost six feet tall!

"You should come back to my house and have some tea," he says. "If Charlie notices you're missing, he'll have a fit and then form a search party."

"I know," I reply. "I was just out for a drive when I decided to park and hike up to the top of this cliff. It looked glorious in the moonlight. But what are you doing out at this hour?"

"I haven't been able to sleep lately," Jacob says. "It must be the sudden growth spurt. To tell you the truth, I feel restless and sometimes I feel like I'm so angry that I'm about to snap. Billy tells me it's just part of growing up, and that it will pass. If that's all it is, I'll be glad when it's over."

After that he stops talking, and we walk together quietly in the dark. He catches me a few times when I stumble so I'm glad he's there. The forest is very dark. The moss covered branches take on eerie forms in the dim light. I can hear rustling all around us and a few night bird sounds. I notice Jake's eyes glancing into the woods from time to time as well. I don't know how he is managing to find the trail without a flashlight.

I finally ask him, "Jake, how can you see this trail? I can't see anything in front of me. But not only are you not tripping, you are keeping me from going down as well!"

"I've lived here all my life, I guess my eyes are accustomed to the dark," he says casually. "Funny, I've noticed that my vision seems to have gotten better over the past few months. I used to have to bring a flashlight when I came out here at night. The flashlight went dead a few weeks ago when I was in the woods, and I never got around to replacing the batteries. I realized I didn't need it, so I started leaving it in my room."

Eventually we arrive at a small clearing. I see a few cars scattered around the yard in various states of assembly, in addition to the small house and a metal shed.

Jacob walks up to the front door of the house and opens it. "Come on in," he gestures with a smile.

I enter and his father, Billy Black, rolls into the living room in his wheelchair. I guess nobody sleeps around here.

"Bella? What brings you here at this hour?" Billy asks.

"Jacob brings me here. I was out by the cliffs, just minding my own business…" I start.

Billy listens to my story, and then adds, "Be careful where you take your walks at night, Bella. You may be safer here than other parts of the area. The reservation is pretty well patrolled at night by the tribe. You might want to let us know you're coming, though. There are many things in the woods at night, some of them would scare you, and some of them should scare you," he says gravely.

"Thanks," I answer, "I'll be more careful. I hadn't really planned to get out of my truck."

Billy then leans forward in a confidential way, and says "I hear the Cullen family is in town and several of the Cullen boys are at the High School. I would just stay away from them, Bella."

I look at him and wonder what he knows. Something about his serious look tells me that he knows about the Cullens. But I can also tell that whatever it is that he knows about them, he isn't going to share tonight.

Jacob makes each of us a cup tea, and we talk for a little while as I drink my cup. They ask me about Renee and Phoenix, and we talk about Jacob's latest car restoration project. After I finish my tea, Jacob walks me back to my truck parked out on the road.

Along the way, he decides to amuse me by telling me some spooky stories and the legends of his tribe. He tells me how his people are supposed to have been descended from wolves. I ask him about Billy's comment about the Cullens. Jacob tells me that they belong to another clan, one that his great grandfather made a treaty with decades ago. They were called the Cold Ones.

As I drive away, I look back at the now familiar silhouette of the tree on the cliff. I decide I will return in sunlight for a closer look.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	5. Chapter 5 - Questions

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story of course. I am just playing with the characters.

Chapter 5 - Questions

After driving back to my house from my late night trip to LaPush, I sneak in quietly. Charlie had fallen asleep on the sofa, but he wakes up when I come in.

"Bella?" he asks sleepily. "What time is it? Where have you been? I thought you had gone to bed."

"I did go to bed, Dad," I reply. "But I was looking out the window of my room when I saw some fascinating shadows of the forest in the moonlight, so I went out to take a photograph. I wanted to test out my new lens. I was only outside for a minute."

"Well, be careful out there. We're close to the woods, and you're not in Phoenix anymore," he replies gruffly.

I decide to listen to my feelings about the strangeness of the Cullens and go upstairs to root around on the Internet. While I feel like an idiot thinking about researching supernatural beings on the InterNet, but I decide to keep an open mind in case something appears that might help me make sense of the Cullen family. I make a list of the items that seem odd about Edward and the other Cullens.

Their hands are cold.

They are pale.

I've never seen Edward eat.

They are all incredibly good looking.

Edward used superhuman speed and strength in stopping the van.

I start by entering Jacob's "cold ones" in the search engine and then extend my search from that entry. I find a lot of websites on-line filled with mythic monster lore from various cultures over the ages. None of these actually fit my list of distinguishing characteristics of the Cullens. A few of the characteristics, such as their beauty and paleness, seem to fit vampires more than any of the other creatures of dreams and nightmares. Finally I shut off the computer. I put my face in my hands and rub my forehead in frustration. I can't believe I have a boyfriend as gorgeous as Edward Cullen, and I think he's a vampire. What am I, nuts?

The next day, instead of going to the cafeteria to meet Edward, I go outside. I know somehow Edward will find me. Sure enough within minutes he comes out into the yard, looking handsome as usual in his pea jacket. I walk into the woods that border the school. The enormous pine trees cast weird shadow on the ground even in broad daylight, and the trees seem to drip with water that may have taken months to trickle down from the highest limbs.

Edward catches up to me easily despite the twisted tree roots that make walking so hazardous to me. When he reaches me I just blurt out, "I know what you are."

"What do you mean?" asks Edward cautiously.

"I said," I repeat, "I know what you are. You're a vampire."

He looks startled and seems to be thinking about how to react. Finally he replies, "And how did you come to this intriguing conclusion?" His voice sounds resigned, as if he knows he isn't asking a real question.

I turn to look at him and answer, "Your hands are cold. Snow didn't melt on you that day when you stopped the car, and we were trapped together in the wreckage for what seemed like forever. You stopped that van from hitting me by pushing it back with one hand. I've never seen you eat. You seem to hear things that are impossible for humans to hear." I had other things I wanted to add, but I paused, waiting for his reaction.

He was silent for a moment while he stared at me. Then he asks quietly, "Are you afraid?"

I look back at him shaking my head slowly. "No," I reply, the answer startling me. "You won't hurt me." 

He thinks for a minute and then says, "Tomorrow is Saturday. Will you come with me? I've hiked this area for years, and I have a place that is special to me. I would like for you to see it."

A weekend date with Edward. Vampire or no vampire, it sounds like heaven. There would be no prying eyes from the other students, no worrying about homework or a pop quiz, just alone time with the most gorgeous being I've ever seen.

"Um, ok," is my elegant reply. "What time do you want to come by?"

"Early," he says. "Is 8:00 too early for you on a weekend?"

"Sounds great," I answer. We return to the school, and the rest of the day drags by slowly. This is especially true in gym, where I manage to whack Mike Newton in the eye with my badminton racket. The coach still hasn't realized I am a walking hazard to my classmates.

The next morning Edward picks me up in his Volvo, and we drive into the forest until we come to the end of a road. He flashes around to the front of his car and opens my door before I've taken off my seatbelt. He hands me out of the car in an old fashioned way.

We start walking into the woods on a small track that I eventually realize is a trail. After a while, Edward becomes impatient with my pace and swings me onto his back. Then he starts running at a terrifying speed. I feel as though the branches flying at me will put out my eye or do some other similar type of damage, but I am never struck by one. Finally I wise up and just close my eyes.

After what seems like forever Edward stops running and releases my legs. I keep clinging to him like a spider monkey.

"I've stopped, you can get down now," he says gently. When I slide off of his back and fall onto the ground onto my butt, he looks worried. He bends over me, and I nearly swoon gazing into those amazing eyes.

He leads me through the trees into a small meadow. I gasp at the beauty of the place and start to walk into it. Despite the recent snow, the meadow is filled with the type of spring flowers that bloom through snow. They are white, yellow, and blue. I turn around, but Edward is still in the shadow of the trees.

"Aren't you coming out here?" I ask. "It's beautiful!"

He slowly steps into the sun, and I am shocked at the change in his appearance. The skin on his face, neck, and hands sparkles in the sun like diamonds. He is beautiful.

"This is why we can't come out in the sunlight," says Edward. "People would immediately know we are different."

He pauses while waiting for my reaction. I hold out my hand towards him, and he slowly comes towards me. When he gets close enough, I lean forward to touch his face. "You are beautiful," I say. He nuzzles his face into my hand while I stroke his cheek. I begin to lean a little closer, hoping for our first kiss.

His reaction surprises me though. Instead of kissing me, he jumps away from me. "You must never forget what I am," he shouts from across the meadow. "I am a predator, and you are my prey. My appearance, my scent, everything about me draws you in, for one purpose. I was made to live off your blood. And I've never smelled anyone who smells as good as you."

Although his sudden move startles me, I decide to sit down on the ground. After I get comfortable I pat the spot next to me. He slowly moves closer, and then in a single fluid motion, he drops down next to me.

"You're beautiful, and you won't hurt me. I wouldn't be here if I thought you would," I reply.

"Most people, despite our beauty, are warned away by their instincts," says Edward. "Despite our obvious attractiveness, we are not generally approached. No one tries to sit with us at lunch; no one selects us for their teams in gym. But you, you are different. You aren't warned away from us for some reason."

"Then who do you, I mean how…" I say, fumbling for words.

"What do we eat?" he asks, smiling. He lies back on his side, leaning on one elbow. "My family considers ourselves vegetarians. We live off of the blood of animals. Carlisle, my father, was the first to learn how to do this. He changed me, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett, and we all follow his ways. It's not easy, but I never wanted to be a monster."

"Jasper and Alice?" I ask.

"They joined us later," Edward replies. "Alice had visions of us, and she brought Jasper to find us."

"Visions?" I prompt.

"Several members of my family have 'gifts'. Alice can see the future, Jasper can both sense and to some extent control emotions, and I can read minds."

I gulp, and begin to blush.

Edward looks at me curiously. "Let me correct that statement. I can read everyone's mind but yours. Your mind is closed to me. "

"Good," I interject.

We lay in the meadow for hours, enjoying the sun despite the cold. Eventually he takes me back to my house. I spend that night dreaming of him.

The next day, when I go grocery shopping, I see a beautiful woman in the grocery store. She is pale with dark bags under her eyes. The other shoppers seem to go out of their way to avoid her. I, however, push my cart over to the produce section where she is examining some fruit.

She looks up at me and then smiles. "Hello, dear. I believe you must be Isabella Swan, correct?" she asks.

"Um, yes," I say.

"My name is Esme," she says. "I'm Edward's mother. I've heard so much about you. I hope you'll come over for dinner. I've asked Edward to invite you, but he keeps giving excuses. Please tell me you'll come next weekend?"

"Um, ok," I say. Man, I can't get two syllables out around this woman. She must think her son is dating a certifiable idiot.

The following morning is yet another Monday. As I go out to my truck, I am startled to see the silver Volvo in my driveway. I almost bump into it in the fog. Edward is standing beside his car with his hands in his pockets. He looks nervous.

"I'll give you a lift to school, if you want," says Edward shyly.

"Of course," I say. He opens the car door for me and then flashes to the other side of the car. It's foggy, so there is no way Charlie could have seen his movement, but I still find it a bit unsettling.

He starts the car and pulls out onto the road in front of our house. After he finishes fiddling with the heat and turns on to the highway, I break the silence.

"I ran into your mother at the grocery store yesterday," I begin.

"I heard," he says curtly. He looks tense, and I wonder what's wrong.

"She invited me over for dinner next weekend, but if you don't want me to come…"

"No, that's not it at all," Edward says quickly. "I just don't want you to be pressured."

We agree he will pick me up on the following Saturday just as we pull into the school parking lot.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL SEND EXCERPTS FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	6. Chapter 6 - Officially Meeting the Folks

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story of course. I am just playing with the characters.

Chapter 6 – Meeting the family, Officially

On Tuesday after school, I go to the Newton's sporting goods store for my first day of work.

It's a surprisingly large store for such a small town. It has the typical rectangular box shape of most hardware stores. It is filled with shelves of sports equipment and racks of clothing next to the shelves. As Mrs. Newton shows me around she tells me that although the town itself is small, they get a lot of business from hikers. The store has been in the family for years. It was started by Mr. Newton's grandfather, who sold dry goods. His son converted it to a more standard hardware store. Once the current Newton family member took it over they converted it to a sporting goods store, as one of the big box stores, an OSH, had opened in nearby Port Angeles.

Mrs. Newton said they also do a good internet business and sell fishing equipment and licenses. The store sponsors both a fishing derby in the spring and the high school baseball team. She commented that the Quileutes will occasionally act as fishing guides.

When I tell her that I know Billy and Jacob Black, she looks at me curiously. I remind her that my dad is friends with Billy Black, and she nods.

I quickly settle into a routine, working a few hours after school two days a week. It's good to have a job.

On the following Thursday, Mrs. Newton announces she has to leave to pick up a delivery and will return shortly. It's been quiet, so I tag a few items that were delivered earlier in the afternoon.

I hear a car pull up and then the front door's bell tinkles announcing customers have arrived.

In walk Emmett and Jasper Cullen.

"Hi. Welcome to Newton's Fishing and Camping World," I say.

Emmett nods and smiles while Jasper just stares at me. Emmett gives him an elbow in the ribs, and he glares at Emmett. I'm relieved; at least I got out from under that stare.

"Are you guys looking for anything in particular?" It's not the helpful speech I was trained to give by Mr. and Mrs. Newton, but they're making me nervous.

"Oh, just checking out the sports equipment," Emmett says. "Do you have baseball bats and stuff?"

"Just to the left," I say, feeling relieved they will be moving away from the counter.

A few minutes later a football comes flying across the main aisle and disappears into the shelves, followed by a flash of movement. I wait to hear a crash, but it never comes. Instead Emmett walks back to the front of the store with a big grin carrying the football tucked under one arm. "I love playing catch," he chuckles.

"Yeah, you love playing with yourself," says Jasper, who is standing at the other end of the counter. I hadn't seen him come up behind me. Jasper is carrying three baseball bats. He's tossing and catching a bat with one hand while holding the other two under his other arm.

Now I'm nervous. I'm alone in the store, and I'm standing between Edward's two vampire brothers. Emmett tosses his football, and Jasper plays with his bat, as we stand together in silence.

"So, did you…" I begin when the door opens, and Mrs. Newton enters.

"Sorry," she bustles, "that took longer than I thought. Oh," she says, eying my two companions, who stopped playing with their equipment when she walked in, "I see you've met two of my best customers. Hello, boys. What happened, Jasper? Did you break the other bats?"

"No, ma'am. I didn't break them, he did," Jasper replies pointing at Emmett.

"Well, I can't complain. You boys help keep us in business. I would really like to see you play sometime," says Mrs. Newton.

Just then Edward walks in. He looks furious but appears to be trying to control his anger.

"Oh there you are," he says to Jasper and Emmett while trying to appear casual. "Mom's been looking for you everywhere, she's holding dinner. Why did you turn off you phones?"

They both pull their call phones from their pockets, glance at them, and look up a little abashed. "Must have forgotten to turn them back on when we left school," Jasper mumbles to Edward.

Jasper and Emmett put their equipment on the counter, and Emmett says to me, "We'll take this ball and those bats." He puts a credit card on the counter.

I ring them up and after I pass them their bags, Emmett says, "So we'll see you this weekend for dinner?"

"Sure," I say.

"Sorry if we startled you," mumbles Jasper. Edward gives him a hard shove as they walk out the door. He waits for my shift to end and then rides home with me in my truck. He's still angry, though not with me. He parks the car, and we both sit quietly for a few minutes.

Finally he asks, "Did they frighten you?"

"A little. I was alone in the store, and I knew they were your brothers, but still…" I was embarrassed, but there was no reason to lie. After all, if what Edward said about the gifts in his family was true he could have read Jasper and Emmett's mind. Jasper would have picked up my nervousness easily enough.

I decide to just ask him. "Did you pick my nervousness out of their minds?"

He glances at me quickly and seems to come to a decision.

"Yes," is his only reply.

I decide to go inside the house. "Thanks for riding home with me," I say. He thinks for a minute then nods. He surprises me by leaning over and giving me a quick kiss on the lips before gliding out of the truck.

Saturday we're to go to his house to meet his family, officially. I'm nervous, but he arrives promptly at the prearranged time. We get into his Volvo, and he drives me up to his house which is set back from the main road. The house is a beautiful three-story mansion.

The front door opens up onto an enormous living area. It appears that some of the interior walls had been removed; leaving only the staircase that leads to what was probably the third floor intact. Esme and Carlisle meet me when we walk in the door.

Edward introduces me. "Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella."

"You're very welcome, Bella," says Carlisle. Carlisle then motions to the other coven members. I had seen all of them at school before as well as seeing Jasper and Emmett at the Newton's store.

Rosalie is reserved, while Emmett is boisterous and loud. Alice rushes forward to hug me, but Jasper stands to one side with Carlisle. Carlisle is talking to him quietly, and Jasper nods in response. They both look at me so intensely that their stares being to make me nervous, so I look at the floor. A growl from Edward breaks the staring, and they move into what must be their "imitation human" mode: fidgeting, blinking, and looking around. They had dropped the pretense when they focused on me.

I look around the room and notice a beautiful piano. "Who plays this?" I ask bluntly and then stop, wondering if I was being rude.

Esme glides over to me. "Edward plays the piano. Didn't he tell you?"

"No," I reply.

"Edward, you should play for her," says Esme.

Edward walks to the piano, pulling me with him. I sit next to him on the bench. I watch his long fingers in awe as they ghost over the keys effortlessly, pulling beautiful music out of the instrument.

"I don't think I've heard that before," I say. "What is that?"

Edward pauses before glancing at me and then looking down.

"I call it Bella's Lullaby. I composed it one night while watching you sleep," he says shyly.

I freeze, remembering the open window, and decide this is a conversation we will have outside.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	7. Chapter 7 - Carlisle's Story

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story, of course. I am just playing with the characters.

Chapter 7 – Carlisle's story

_Edward has taken Bella to his house to meet his family._

We finally leave the piano bench and go upstairs. On the second floor, Edward first points out Jasper and Alice's room, and then Emmett and Rosalie's room.

We go up another flight, and he shows me Carlisle's office. Carlisle is in his office, working at a large desk that serves as the focal point of the room. The walls of the office are covered with artwork, including fine oil paintings, etchings, and watercolors. There are also small statues places around the room, works in bronze and stone.

Carlisle looks up when Edward knocks on his door and smiles at us. He gestures for us to come in. He sits behind his desk without moving and seems to be watching me closely. I'm starting to get some tugging from inside again. I do my best to mask it with a smile.

Edward asks Carlisle to tell me a little of his history. Carlisle leans forward in his chair and begins to tell his story. "I grew up in London in the mid 1600's. I trained in the seminary to become a preacher, so as to succeed my father when he retired. My father had been a leader among the religious groups looking for the damned in human form. I personally felt he was frequently condemning innocent people to death, but I eventually followed him in seeking night walkers."

"One night, while I was leading a group of parishioners in a hunt for night walkers," Carlisle continued, "I actually succeeded in locating a true coven of vampires. It was a small disheveled group living in the London sewers. They had been coming out at night, feeding alternately on the sailors on the docks or the prostitutes and their customers in the neighboring squares. During our search that night, I was attacked by one of the vampires, who bit me, then was interrupted. He dropped me in order to escape but his venom had already entered my blood stream, and I was changed."

I give a gasp, and Carlisle pauses. Both he and Edward study my face for a moment, as if unsure whether Carlisle should continue, but I smile and nod, so Carlisle continues his story.

"The three days after the attack were torture," he recalls. "I spent them in a cellar full of potatoes trying not to scream. I knew, after all, what would happen to me if either my parishioners or my father found me. I later learned that when I didn't return home that night, my father reported that I had fallen into the Thames, and he had been unable to get me out."

"After my change, my thirst for human blood was pure torment," Carlisle continues, the memory obviously troubling him. "I tried traditional ways to end myself, such as jumping off cliffs, but my new body never died. I eventually went into the woods so as to stay away from people. In desperation, I attacked a herd of deer one night, and after drinking from them, I realized that my thirst was sated enough that I could return to society. I spent the next few decades studying at night to become a doctor. "

Carlisle pauses at this point and glances at an oil painting done in a renaissance style hanging over the fireplace. My eyes follow his to the painting. Immediately upon seeing it, my stomach lurches, and I double over.

Edward catches me, preventing me from falling. Carlisle leaps over his desk, his concern no longer hidden. "What happened?" Carlisle demands. "Is this the same pain as in the Emergency Room?"

"You have a good memory," I gasp out.

"Vampires have perfect recall of time after their transformation. Our human lives fade quickly, and can become lost to us if we don't review our memories," Carlisle says, his hands reaching out to steady me.

Seeing that I was better and not going to answer him, Carlisle continues his story. Although he resumes his place in his chair behind his desk, he keeps his eyes trained on me, and he strokes his chin with his hand from time to time. "The portrait was done during the time I spent in Italy, with a group of vampires known as the Volturi. They are the closest thing we have to vampire royalty. They were sophisticated and cultivated, and acted as night-time patrons of the arts. That painting you are admiring was done by Solimena. But the Volturi had no respect for human life, and I grew tired of being constantly pushed to drink human blood. So I eventually took my leave, very reluctantly. The Volturi had an extensive library that covered many topics. I spent days in the library while I was there; learning things from times before even the Volturi were vampires. The three Volturi brothers had all been changed around 1300 B.C. "

"It seemed that in the old days, around 1300 B.C., when there were fewer humans, the line between the mortal and immortal world was less clear," Carlisle continues distractedly. "Marcus told me stories that are now considered Greek myths. In his time, he said, interactions between mortal men and women and immortals did occur. They may not have been commonplace, as generally the mortal had to have some unusual attraction, whether beauty or some moral quality, to draw an immortal, but these interactions did occur. The Volterra library had a large section on this topic. Apparently some of the brothers and early residents of Volterra had spent a lot of time researching the subject."

"But enough about me. You came to see Edward, not hear an old man's prattle," Carlisle concludes with a smile.

"You don't look old," I say, almost without realizing I was speaking the words aloud and not just thinking them. Carlisle smiles at this remark, and I blush.

Edward guides me out of the study, leaving an attentive Carlisle watching me closely as I leave. I feel him watching me I walked down the hall with Edward.

The next room is Edward's room. It is well lit and airy, and has a wall of c.d.'s and stereo equipment, and a large sofa in front of the wall of windows. I was so fascinated by the stereo that it took me a minute to realize what isn't in the room.

"No bed?" I ask.

"No," Edward replies. "I don't sleep."

"Ever?" I ask. He just shakes his head no.

I ask him about his music and books and then sit on the sofa. The strong pull in my stomach seems to have actually weakened me. I'm just glad it hadn't made me toss my cookies as well. That would have left a lasting impression on the Edward's dad – barfing in his sophisticated office.

Edward notices I have become quiet and asks if I am ready to go home.

"Yes," I answer. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

He doesn't argue the point and drives me home. After seeing me to the door, where we are greeted by Charlie, he gets back into his Volvo and drives off.

I wait a few minutes and then go up to my room. I can't sleep, so I decide to go back out to La Push and check out the tree on the cliff.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL SEND ALL REVIEWERS EXCERPTS FROM MY NEXT CHAPTER.

Enough groundwork has been laid so the next chapter will contain the beginning of the romance from 1300 B.C., from the tree spirit's POV.


	8. Chapter 8 - That Tree

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story of course. I am just playing with the characters.

Chapter 8 – that tree

(Bella's POV)

I wait until daylight to drive back to La Push. I park my truck along the side of the road again and hike through the forest until I finally reach the cliff. The forest seems less threatening during the day, although the pine trees' canopy blocks much of the sunlight. The sound of the waves breaking against the rocks at the foot of the cliff could be heard almost a half mile before I actually reach the cliff, so I have no trouble staying on a course for the cliffs among the green half-light of the forest.

The forest finally starts to thin as the sea air begins to blow into it from the ocean. And there it is, a tree that looks just like the trees from the Phoenix desert and gully. I had looked up the tree from my Phoenix photos online and learned that it was a laurel tree. It didn't make sense that it would be growing in this climate, but here it is. Its leafy branches extend over the edge of the cliff and some of its roots seem to be snaking down over the edge of the cliff as well.

I walk under the tree and begin to feel a sense of ease and relaxation. As I climb around on the rocks on the top of the cliff, I look down. I could see a small ledge down by one of the tree's roots on the cliff face. Scrambling down to the ledge, I find a small cave about five feet from the top of the cliff. I wiggle inside the small cave and the sense of relaxation deepens. I become drowsy almost instantly, and despite the cold from the water below, soon fall asleep.

I wake up hours later. I think I remember hearing voices calling my name, but I was so relaxed I didn't want to move. I stretch and pull out of the cave. As I climb back up to the top of the cliff, I am met by a hand helping me to the top of the cliff.

There at the top of the cliff is one of Jacob's friends. He and his hand felt like they have just been taken out of an oven.

"Bella, right?" the stranger asks. When I nod, he yells over his shoulder, "I found her," and then turns back to me. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you – we thought you might have fallen over the cliff."

"How did you know I was here?" I ask.

He pauses for just a second and then replies, "Dogs. One of our dogs followed your scent. My name is Sam, Sam Ulley. My father is a friend of Billy Black's."

Now I am really confused. "I've only been out here a few hours, why would anyone be so worried that they would bring out dogs?"

"Oh, the cliffs are slippery, and Jacob remembered seeing you out here a few nights ago," Sam says looking away. "Jacob saw your truck on the side of the freeway, and since you hadn't arrived at his house, he and Billy got worried." Something feels off about his story, but I seem to think everything and everybody feels off in this town. My "normal" meter must have gone wacko due to the lack of sunlight, I decide.

"Well, I'm here, and I'm ok. I took a nap down there; it was really refreshing," I say. I suddenly realize that sounds weird but just decide to leave the statement as it is. Why do I need to keep explaining myself to people?

Sam escorts me back to the highway. After I thank him again, I get into my truck and drive off. I hadn't gotten more than a few hundred yards when I round a corner and see Edward's silver Volvo. He had been pacing beside it but stops when he sees me.

"I've been so worried," he begins and then he pauses. "Are you ok? You look rested, better than usual."

What was with everybody fussing over me?

"I'm fine," I answer. "I just wanted to scout out a few spots to take photos with my camera. Those windblown pines on the cliff look really interesting, and I just lost track of time, that's all."

He puts his arm around me, drawing me close, and kisses the top of my head. "You cannot imagine how much you mean to me," he murmurs into my hair. He follows me home in his shiny Volvo. I can only imagine his frustration at my lack of speed. But my truck is sturdy and reliable, just like me. Or should I say, like I used to be, before I came to Forks.

After that afternoon, Edward seems to be outside my house whenever I open the door. I'm beginning to wonder if he hangs out in the neighboring trees just waiting for me to open the door. Charlie never seems to see him though.

One day after school, he drives me to the grocery store. I do some shopping, and we get to the house before Charlie has gotten home from work. When Edward walks me to the porch, he surprises me by opening the front door instead of waiting for me to dig out my key. "Where did you get the key?" I ask.

He smiles mischievously. "For being a chief of police, your father is rather unimaginative when it comes to hiding his key. He leaves one on the top of the front door sill! I noticed you taking it down a few nights ago."

We go in the house together this time as he insists on carrying the bags of groceries. He confidently walks through the house, directly to the kitchen, and sets the grocery bags on the kitchen table. I don't understand his familiarity with my house, so as I unpack the groceries I ask him as casually as possible, "Have you been in here before?"

He pauses and then looks up at me with those shockingly beautiful eyes. "Yes, I come here at night to watch you sleep."

There is a silence between us as I struggle to think of something to say.

"How long have you been doing that?" I finally ask.

"For several weeks now. You talk in your sleep, something that I find it fascinating. I just sit in the rocking chair and watch over you throughout the night. I've been leaving as you start to wake up." He waits as if to see just how angry I am going to be.

"What do I say?" I finally stammer out.

"Sometimes you seem to call out for your mother," he says distractedly, "and you say my name…"

"Oh, god no," I say, blushing and covering my face with my hands.

"Please don't be embarrassed. If I could sleep and dream, it would be about you," Edward states matter-of-factly, cupping my face in my hands. He leans over and kisses the top of my head.

I hear the sound of Charlie's cruiser pulling up into the driveway. Edward flashes out of sight. "Please don't go," I say softly. I hear a chuckle from upstairs, and then Charlie walks in.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ALL REVIEWERS WILL GET EXCERPTS FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	9. Chapter 9 - Way Back When, 1300 BC

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story of course. I am just playing with the characters.

Chapter 9 – Way Back When, somewhere around 1300 B.C.

(Tree spirit's POV)

She had been wandering for a long time. When she found a nice spot, she would stop and let her roots emerge. She particularly enjoyed warmer climates with a fresh bubbling stream nearby. Most of these places would already have mortal trees, her stationary sisters, already in place. She regaled them with stories of her travels. Sometimes they leaned towards her, sometimes they ignored her.

She noticed that places near humans often had open spots in desirable locations, close to the water. In the older forests, these spots were always taken. It seems the humans were clearing portions of groves of trees using axes. Humans also burnt the trees that they had chopped into small pieces in fires they built inside their houses. The smell of burning wood always upset her. She, of course, could outrun a forest fire, but as for the mortal trees she left behind, some would survive their burns, but others would not. The concept of another species deliberately setting a fire, however small, and burning up her stationary sisters and brothers was an outrage to her.

The spot she had found this time was a magical little grove in a warm climate. There was a clear, cool brook that the trees had gathered around and stacks of rocks that the water tumbled down into a small pool nearby. These were all features of nature that humans found attractive as well, and they frequently built their settlements near such sites.

One day she emerged from her usual tree-shell and had her toes in the stream. The water was cool and delicious. Which felt better, she casually debated, the lovely nourishing mud, or the clear cool water? As she splashed her toes playfully in the stream, she looked up.

Across the brook was a mortal, kneeling on the ground, leaning forward on his left hand. He was watching her intently, without moving.

It was unusual for a human to be able to approach her without her notice. And there was something about him. His hair seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. He had on a light covering made from what appeared to be cotton, and his bright blue eyes were fixed on her.

She wondered what he could see. She knew that usually mortals couldn't see a spirit's true form; they only saw a rainbow of light. Her curiosity got the better of her, as she was drawn by this mortal. She allowed the light to begin to shape a human form, but just barely.

When he moved to approach her, she quickly shifted out of the nearly developed human form and returned to her tree.

He walked up to her tree and carefully walked around it. She gazed out at him from among her leaves, watching as he went from the tree to the brook, and realized he could sense something about her tree form. He was calling to her in a low voice, one that was melting her from the inside and made her want to come back out.

He finally left, as the sun was setting, when another mortal approached and called to him. He looked back at her frequently as he left.

The next time the sun rose, he reappeared. He began to walk in circles around her tree form, calling to her in a voice so attractive she decided to reappear. She also began to be able to pick words out of the sounds he was making, and she realized that this could be her moment. She had heard that it was possible for a spirit to assume a human body, but once this happened, they could not return to their immortal form. She stepped out of her tree briefly, and her spirit form began once again to emerge to him. Once again, her light and energy slowly began to shift into a mortal, human form. He stood in front of her awe-struck. She reached out to him, and he began to raise his hand. It would take the touch of a mortal to bring her fully into a human body.

Suddenly, there was another being on the other side of the stream. She recoiled back into her tree. This being had the shape of a human but wasn't warm. He was cold, and there was something evil about him. The mortal turned to him, and replied to him with two words she could understand, before casting a last longing glance at her. He said, "Coming, Uncle".

She waited the next day, and then rest of the season, for his return. The beautiful mortal never came back to the grove. She wondered if he had found a mortal love and forgotten her. Since she had not fully assumed a mortal form, she was free to return to her tree form. She finally decided to travel away from the grove with its now bitter memories of love lost.

She went north at the end of that sun's season and stayed for several hundred years in a forest far from people in a country that humans later called Germany. She traveled wherever the whim took her, spending a few hundred years here and there in various forests. One day, she decided to follow the ocean wind, and joined a load of trees that had been placed in boxes onto a large object that sat at the edge of the ocean. There were no pools of fresh water on this vessel, but she found some stale water and made do with that for a few weeks. When she got off the vessel onto land again, she was in America.

MODERN TIMES

The tree spirit had ventured into a dry barren area, out of curiosity. The water laid deep underground, but the sun was always glorious and blazing. One day, a human child stumbled to her shade for safety from the sun. The girl fell to the ground and was clearly dying. The tree felt something ancient stir inside of her. There was something familiar about this girl; something seemed to call out to her. So the tree sent her roots to reach up for her, and she pulled her down into the earth for safety. The spirit held the delicate child safely for several days, healing her blistered skin with her essence. She returned the child to the surface when her people arrived looking for her, and the girl began to stir.

She was intrigued by this young mortal, so she drew up her roots and went to the edge of a large human settlement nearby. She quickly sensed the girl's presence and put her roots back down at the edge of a jagged gash in the earth near the child's house. The girl found her, and they began to spend time together. The girl sat by her roots in silence or crawled into the cave she had created with the roots at her feet.

She hadn't been interested in a human in a long time, not since the mortal boy who had first drawn then abandoned her, many years ago. She had some involvement with winds and clouds, but not mortal humans. One day the girl came to her and seemed to be trying to communicate with her. She wasn't sure what the child was saying, so she followed her back to her dwelling. She saw the girl leave her house and get on another vessel. This vessel traveled on the stream of air above her, not the stream of ocean water like the one she had traveled on before. She flowed along beneath it until it landed. Then she followed the young mortal girl to a beautiful new spot at the edge of yet a different ocean.

This new area the child had moved to was home to a large forest, consisting mostly of pine trees. She made herself at home on an open spot on a rock on a ledge with an ocean view, and relaxed, feeling the salt spray blowing across her. There was rain constantly and something that felt magical in the air. She could tell there were immortals interacting with mortals in this place, something she hadn't experienced in centuries.

It didn't take long before the girl found her cliff side perch. The child was feeling strained in this new place, though. So the tree spirit made a little nest for her under her roots, and waited for her to return. When the girl returned, she quickly found the nest the tree spirit had made for her on the cliff front and climbed in. Once the girl was inside of her roots, the spirit was able to refresh the girl and ease her restlessness.

She certainly understood restlessness, as her own tribe felt she was too restless. But she had stayed alive longer than most others. Those of her tribe who became too tied to a particular grove risked dying in a fire or being damaged by the human mortals who cut down trees. She began to realize that some of her tribe had begun to tire of immortality and were simply allowing themselves to be killed.

These humans, with their short life cycles, did have something she envied. They were born and existed on the planet for such a short time, yet they experienced such passion in that time. This child in her roots was exhausted beyond her mortal years. She gave the little mortal a shot of her essence and then let her wake up and leave. The mortals above were seeking her; she could feel their longing moving towards her. So she returned the girl to her own tribe.

She had originally moved to the cliff when she found a nice spot among the pines. She liked the brisk air from the ocean and the salt breeze blowing up from the spray. But now she followed the little mortal to her own home. She found the structure easily. It was made of former trees and covered with something foul smelling. It gave the structure the color of skies and clouds. She found the space the girl dwelt in, and she settled herself on top of the roof, allowing her roots to envelope the room. This time she did not allow her mortal tree form to show, so no one would be able to see her. But she knew that once the girl was inside this room she had let her roots surround, the girl would be able to find peace.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL SEND EXCERPTS FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Proposal

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story of course. I am just playing with the characters.

Chapter 10 – The Proposal

_HEY GUYS, SORRY THIS IS LATE. WE HAD BAD WINDSTORMS LAST NIGHT. THE POWER WAS OUT FOR HOURS, AND TREES WERE KNOCKED DOWN ALL OVER THE CITY. I'M BEING TOLD THAT TWO FREEWAYS ARE CLOSED THIS MORNING, AND MY CITY HAS BEEN DECLARED A DISASTER AREA DUE TO THE POWER OUTAGE. OVER A THOUSAND TREES ARE DOWN, AND MOSTLY STREWN ABOUT THE STREETS, IF MY NEIGHBORHOOD IS ANY INDICATION. THIS WIND IS SUPPOSED TO CONTINUE FOR TWO MORE DAYS…TWO WINDOW PANES WERE TAKEN OUT IN MY ROOM, AND OUR WOODEN GATES WERE DESTROYED WHEN THE WIND USED OUR TRASH CANS AS PROJECTILES. I'LL SEE HOW THE NEXT TWO DAYS GO._

(Bella's POV)

As graduation approached, I began to get my acceptance letters from the colleges I had applied to. Of course, everything depended on the scholarship money that came with those letters. Edward wanted me to go to Dartmouth, but I knew that school was expensive. Wherever I went to college, I wanted to pay my own way. This was the subject of many discussions between Edward and me.

Edward had been spending the nights in my room, and so far Charlie had never caught us. Charlie did allow me my privacy, and the nightly doses of "Vitamin R", as the local beer was called, helped him doze off in front of the TV. I don't know why he had a separate bedroom, maybe it was only because the bedrooms came with the house. He seemed to live in the living room, spending almost all his time on the worn leather sofa in front of his beloved flat screen TV. I could have Jasper, Emmett, and Edward upstairs in my room at night with me, and Charlie wouldn't have been the wiser because he slept so soundly on that sofa.

One night, though, Edward did surprise me. We had spent the early part of the evening in a discussion at the kitchen table with Charlie about the colleges we each planned to attend. Charlie and I were having spaghetti for dinner, and Edward was managing to stir his food around without eating it. Charlie was usually very observant, but he never seemed to notice that Edward didn't actually eat. Or if he did notice, he didn't comment on it.

As our conversation about schools continued, it was clear that even Charlie could tell that our relationship was on the verge of becoming serious. I wasn't sure why Charlie seemed so stand-offish around Edward; maybe it's just the way fathers are around their only daughter's boyfriends. After all, I hadn't lived with Charlie in years, and he was still used to thinking of me as a ten year old girl.

Edward made his usual formal departure for the evening, at eight o'clock, driving off in his car. I said good-night to Charlie and then went up to get ready for bed. When I came back to my room from the bathroom, I opened the window and sat by it, waiting for Edward's return.

When he quietly slipped in the window, with raindrops still shining in his hair, he put out his hand in a gesture for me to stay seated. He got down on one knee, opened a box that held a diamond so big it belonged on a queen's tiara, and said, "Bella Swan, will you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

I was stunned, as I had not seen this coming. Edward was traditional, but getting married at eighteen? I stammered out "I have to think…" and his face fell. "I love you," I said, "but getting married at the age of eighteen? We just don't do that nowadays, unless someone has to."

Edward replied, "If we go away to college, I want to live together. And I can't do that if we're not married."

"Just give me time to sleep on it," I said, desperately trying to think of the right thing to say. "I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not right now."

Edward put the box away. He looked somewhat crushed but still slid onto my bed, in his usual position with the blanket between us. That blanket between us. If we were married, it would be removed…no, that couldn't be the only reason for marrying a vampire.

It seemed, however, that Edward had told his family of his intentions to ask me to marry him. The next weekend, when we went back to the Cullen house for our usual visit, Emmett grabbed me, swung me in the air, and said, "So when are you going to become my real little sis? You turned ole Eddie down, huh?"

"Modern couples live in sin for a while, pal. Helps reduce the divorce rate," I replied, trying to get some air despite Emmett's tight hug. I realized that if I wanted to join this family, Edward was going to make a marriage part of the deal. Without it, I would stay with Charlie, and that blanket would stay between Edward and me.

"I think you'll find the divorce rate very low among human-vampire couples," remarked Edward.

"Because if things go wrong, the human part of the couple becomes lunch?" I asked casually, and then realized the room has gone quiet.

Jasper had fixed me with an intense stare, and the others were waiting for Edward's lead to answer. Great, if they were all going to be this awkward, maybe it would be better to bring up the whole change thing right now. "Wouldn't it be easier if you just changed me, and then we did this wedding?" I asked Edward.

Suddenly, the tugging in my stomach began again. I realized that I had spent the whole day with Edward, and hadn't gone back home. Things were always easier when I was at home; I hadn't had a single tug while in my own room for quite a while.

I tried to mask it with a smile, but Jasper wasn't smiling. There was some kind of three-way communication going on between Jasper, Edward and Carlisle. When I became a vampire, I thought, I was going to put a stop to this vampire whispering too low for the human to hear. But then, why wait?

"What are you guys talking about? Don't you know it's rude to do this in front of a guest?" I demanded.

Esme eased the tension, saying, "You're hardly a guest, dear. You are at minimum my son's fiancée, and I'm glad you two have finally found one another." I smiled at her warm response, but the tug in my stomach became a pull that doubled me over. Edward immediately put both his arms around me protectively, but protecting me from what? Carlisle and Jasper both looked alarmed but not surprised.

Carlisle was the first to speak, after my breathing returned to normal. "Will you come up to my office, dear?" asked Carlisle. It clearly wasn't a real question, he wanted me upstairs. Doctor Fang has some questions, and I stifled a grimace. He'd been treating my minor ailments, such as my recent sprained ankle, sprained wrist, and cracked rib without any questions. I guess I owed him this one.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL SEND ALL REVIEWERS AN EXCERPT FROM MY NEXT CHAPTER.


	11. Chapter 11 - Doctor Exam

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story, of course. I am just playing with the characters.

Chapter 11 – Doctor Exam

_Esme eased the tension, saying, "You're hardly a guest, dear. You are at minimum my son's fiancée, and I'm glad you two have finally found one another." I smiled at her warm response, but the tug in my stomach became a pull that doubled me over._

"_Will you come up to my office, dear?" asked Carlisle. It clearly wasn't a real question, he wanted me upstairs. Doctor Fang has some questions, and I stifled a grimace. He'd been treating my minor ailments, such as sprained ankle, wrist, and cracked rib without a pause. I guess I owed him this one._

Edward and Carlisle walk me up to Carlisle's office. Carlisle kept a small exam room off of his warmly furnished office, and now he pulls an exam table out of a closet. I climb up on it and sit, legs dangling, waiting.

I am surprised to see Jasper leaning in the doorway. When he sees me looking at him, he flashes me a grin, and I start to relax.

"Dear, first I wanted to tell you that you look much more rested than you did when Edward first brought you to the house," Carlisle begins. "Please tell me about this stomach cramping you've been having."

"Actually, I think the stomach problem is related to the sleep deprivation," I say. "It keeps me awake. Or, it used to keep me awake. It stopped bothering me at night a few weeks ago."

"Can you describe these cramps more precisely? Do they come after eating or exercise? How long have you been having them?" Carlisle continues, taking his history down on paper. I suspect he is using pen and paper from habit, and to distract his patients from his intense stare.

"The cramp is more like a tug," I begin. At this, Jasper moves and catches Carlisle's eye. I continue, "The cramps began after I came to Forks."

"Which is when you first met us," comments Jasper quietly.

"What, do you guys usually make people sick?" I ask sarcastically.

Jasper fixes me with a stare and then relaxes. "No, humans usually have more sense than to let us get close to them," he says in a low voice.

Edward hisses something quietly, and Jasper shrugs.

"OK, that's enough. If we're going to continue this conversation, I want to be in on all the remarks," I snap.

"Good luck with that," says Jasper, shrugging his shoulder towards Edward and Carlisle, who are silently exchanging glances.

"I said, I want to be in on ALL the comments and information exchange. If you want me to talk, then you have to be open." I don't know where I'm getting the strength to say this; I'm actually kind of scared of the three of them right now.

"Sorry, dear," says Carlisle smoothly. "Force of habit. Edward and I have been together for decades, and we often don't talk aloud."

I nod, at least they acknowledged me.

"So, it seems to get easier sometimes," I say, "and harder at other times. And the hard tugs seem to be increasing in intensity. The worst incidents, the times when I actually double over, have almost always taken place at your house. Now that I really think about it, however, the first one occurred at the hospital, after the car accident."

Carlisle freezes, and Edward stands motionless. Jasper just nods, as if he had been anticipating what I said. "So, the time in my office…" begins Carlisle

"Was the worst 'tug' I ever felt," I finish.

"You said 'tug', not cramp," says Edward. He smiles and adds, "I have two medical degrees, but I've never worked up to Carlisle's level of tolerance for the scent of human blood. Also, I will always look seventeen, so I'll never be able to practice medicine the way he does."

"Yes, tug", I answer. "It's like a feeling in my gut." One that seems to go away when I'm around my tree, but I don't want the good doctor to start looking through his books for Haldol or other anti-psychotics for his son's fiancée. I'll stick with the somatic symptoms.

"Hmm. Interesting," says Carlisle. "I'd like to draw some blood and exam your stomach. Will you put on this gown?"

Because I was really going to say no. Everyone left the room, and I changed. With all those observers, I left my underwear and bra on. If the doctor wanted those off, he was going to have to get rid of a few of his helpers.

They all three come back in, and Carlisle first listens to my stomach, and then palpitates around a bit. He asks me to come to his office at the hospital to draw the blood. I smile, thinking about what would happen if the blood was drawn here in the house. After listening to my chest, he shines that infernal light in my eye. He gets a questioning look on his face as he snaps the light off. "What an interesting color your eyes are," he says quietly. "I swear that there is more green in them now than there was the first time I examined you at the hospital."

I had noticed that my eyes seemed to be changing color as well, but chalked it up to the lack of sunlight and my exhaustion. Eyes don't change color over the matter of a few weeks, right? Not in normal people, anyway. I don't say anything, I just nod and smile.

Edward smiled back at me, then put his hand on my back, helping me sit up, and helps me off the table. I pick up my clothes, and slip back into them under the gown. All those sleep-outs on camping trips out at the LaPush reservation as a kid had taught me how to change clothes in my sleeping bag, so slipping back into my clothes under a smock with snaps and ties was a piece of cake as far as changing.

"Your stomach and digestive track seem quite normal. I'm expecting your blood will be normal too," says Carlisle simply. Edward groans, but Carlisle continues. "Please come to my office at the hospital on Monday so I can draw your blood. As for my part, usually I become desensitized to a human's blood. Yet yours seems to have increased in sweetness over the past few weeks. Have you changed your diet? Not that it should matter, but something has changed."

_Yeah, sometimes I sleep under a tree. Go figure, you're the supernatural expert doc_, I think sarcastically.

"Not really," I reply, deciding only to answer his question about my diet . "I mean I'm vegetarian, but lately my diet has included pasta, steak. Whatever Charlie wants to eat." I roll my eyes, thinking about Charlie's chosen diet. "So steak and burgers, mostly. It's a struggle to get the pasta sneak in."

"At his age, pasta and turkey burgers would be excellent choices for him. I'll bet he hasn't had an exam in years. You should really try to get him to see Dr. Gerandy or Dr. Snow, if not myself, at the hospital for a checkup," Carlisle urges gently.

We go back downstairs, where I say good-bye to everyone. Alice looks anxious as I leave, while Rosalie looks relieved. Emmett looks up from the game he is playing and waves and then returns to his game. Edward drives me home and then rejoins me in my room via my window, after Charlie witnesses our formal good-night charade at the front door.

"What was that all about," I ask him once we've settled in.

"Oh, Carlisle's just curious. And worried about you," Edward says vaguely.

He's not telling me the whole truth, I can feel it. I feel the same refreshing drowsiness here in this room that I've been feeling for weeks, and I give in to it quickly. But as I sink into sleep, I realize all of the worst tugs have occurred when I've been around both Edward and Carlisle.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	12. Chapter 12 - (Carlisle's POV)

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story of course. I am just playing with the characters.

Chapter 12

(Carlisle' POV)

This young girl Edward has found is really quite a puzzle. While the smell of her blood is quite alluring to all of us, she is clearly Edward's singer. I hope he isn't mistaking the draw of his singer for the feeling of love. I worry about his self-control, and what would happen if he actually lost control and attacked her.

After the car crash Edward saved Bella from, we had met as a family. We discussed our options, as we feared his action in stopping the van might have exposed our secret to this newcomer to Forks. I really felt we should move, but Edward insisted on staying.

Oddly, the lure of her blood has increased dramatically over the past few weeks. I have insisted the family overfeed, just in case she comes to the house unannounced. Her eye color has been changing as well. When I first met her, her eyes were mostly brown with small specks of green along the outer edges. But now the green is becoming the dominant color of her eyes. Anyone meeting her for the first time might describe her eyes as green instead of brown.

Jasper has been getting strange feelings about her "tugging" sensation. He has sensed a second presence in her. There was something foreign involved, he believes, during the two tugs she has experienced in his presence. Something that didn't feel human, a second immortal presence in the room.

I've spent house into my personal library doing research on her symptoms and situation, but I already know what I will find. I've read these books over and over during the past few decades. I order a few more books on-line and get rush shipping. But I know where I'm going to have to go, and what I have to do. I'm going to have to go to Volterra.

But how to proceed? I can't possibly take Edward, as Aro will make a play for him. Aro collects gifted vampires, and both Alice and Edward have the kind of talents Aro would love to acquire for his Volterra guard. If I take Bella and Edward, the play will be obvious. He'll use Bella to force Edward into his guard.

And the girl herself seems to have some kind of gift, as her mind is closed to Edward. I should probably ask Eleazar to come down for a visit and check her out himself. When I met Eleazar at Volterra all those years ago, he was serving as a member of the guard. He could tell not only if a human had a gift, but also how strong it might be if they were changed.

I think I'm going to have to take Bella to Volterra myself, with Jasper to serve as her escort while I'm in the Volturi's library. We'll be able to stay at AnnaMaria's while we're there, I'm sure. They still live in Volterra, though they don't serve in the guard. They usually have a human in their house, so they should be agreeable to hosting a human. Their living arrangements are very unconventional by human standards, but I'm sure Jasper and AnnaMaria's sons will keep Bella safe.

AnnaMaria has had her own experience with supernatural beings other than vampires . Although she isn't as old as Aro, Marcus, and Caius, she seems to draw other immortals to her. She is certainly comfortable in their presence, though she doesn't share her experiences often.

I know Bella wants to be changed, but I also know Edward is reluctant to change her. I'm not entirely sure if I understand why. I know he believes it is because he worries about damning her soul, but I think he may actually be interested in preserving her alive because of the incredible allure of her blood.

I think that she shouldn't be changed until this "tug" issue is resolved.

But I need to get them Edward and Bella married prior to making any trips to Volterra. A marriage will make it more difficult, if only in appearance sake, for Aro to harm her or use her as a pawn if he should find out about her. As long as she is human, he doesn't really have to worry about what the vampire world will think of him if he uses her as he sees fit. But being married to a coven member will strengthen my position if I need to get her back.

In order to make the trip, I will also need to bond her to both Jasper and myself while she is still human. That process may also make it easier for us to determine what is actually going on. Edward won't like this bonding process, and I'm not sure what Jasper will think. But it's necessary, and if she needs to stay human, it has to be done.

I call AnnaMaria, and she agrees to the visit. She sounds excited to see me, and she is very curious to meet Jasper when I tell her I will be bringing him with me. She reminds me that I should order the required human anklet or bracelet. I sigh just thinking about it, as I really don't like these, but just as wedding rings started as a sign of bondage, this is a similar symbol, between a vampire and his human. I call the Volterra jeweler and order an anklet in gold for Bella in the standard rope pattern. I ask them to embellish it with the Cullen crest. This will give Bella additional protection if another vampire finds her.

The chain pattern worked into the metal is literally a mark of ownership, but I don't need to tell Bella that. I'll tell her that I'm giving her a piece of jewelry with the Cullen crest on it, just like the pieces Esme, Alice, and Rosalie all wear. AnnaMaria's humans have worn these anklets throughout the centuries. Once in her household, the women don't leave the house without one of her sons, but they still wear the ornament. They seem happy in that household, freely sharing both their blood and bed with AnnaMaria's family. They are well cared for, and though I don't approve, their life is their choice.

Volterra is an old city, filled with the old ways. Gifted mortals such as Bella are never truly safe inside its walls. I need to get to the city, do my research, and get Bella out quickly. We need this puzzle solved, so my son can finally begin his life with his mate.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

And who doesn't want to be bonded to Jasper? *Sigh*


	13. Chapter 13 - Breaking the News (to Ed)

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephnie Meyer owns the original story of course. I am just playing with the characters.

Chapter 13 – Breaking the news to Edward

(Bella's POV)

I go to Carlisle's office at the hospital to get my blood drawn on Monday after school. I hate having my blood drawn: I hate the needle, and I hate the salty smell of blood. But Carlisle accomplishes his task quickly, talking to me soothingly the entire time, until the next thing I know he is removing the tourniquet from my arm.

After he's done Carlisle surprises me by asking if I would come back with him to his house, explaining he has a few other things he wants to talk to me about.

When we get to the Cullen house, it is very quiet. Only Jasper is at home when Carlisle and I walk into the living room. I feel a little nervous, as Esme has always greeted me at the door.

Carlisle tells me that he thinks the marriage to Edward is a good idea, and after the wedding, he would like to take me to Italy to see a specialist of sorts. There is an ancient private library he would like to consult, and a few of his own colleagues he would like to have examine me.

I start to think of this trip to Italy as a honey moon trip of sorts when Carlisle interrupts my thoughts. He clearly guesses what I'm thinking.

"You would be going to Italy with Jasper and myself," says Carlisle quietly. "Edward would stay here."

I pause and then realize he is serious. "Why wouldn't I be traveling with my husband?" I finally ask.

"Edward's gift as a mind-reader makes him valuable to those in our world who would try to tie him to their own coven. I personally do not trust them, and I want to keep him safe," Carlisle says levelly.

I think a moment and then ask, "Will I be safe around these other vampires?"

Carlisle replies, "I will do my best. We will be staying with my friends, but you will never be safe around vampires as long as you remain human."

"Then change me!" I exclaim.

"I'm afraid that if you are changed with this current problem," Carlisle states, "it could be exacerbated by your change. The change could immortalize your problem, if it isn't already being caused by an immortal."

"What? What are you talking about?" I ask.

"It is my feeling that someone is putting out a summoning spell. You have somehow intercepted it, unless you are yourself the true target. If we are the first immortals you have met, you may have just intercepted it. Otherwise, any other immortal would have simply claimed you, for whatever purpose they intend for you." Carlisle pauses, and then asks gently, "Are we the first immortals you have met?"

Now this is getting weird. But I'm not giving up my tree. I mean, it's a tree. Kind of weird, but wtf. "Well, I have known the Quileutes from childhood. I think they are kind of different, they're in touch with their tribal ancestry and heritage, but as far as I know, you are the first immortals." Maybe that will throw off Carlisle. One look at his face, and the quick glance Jasper gives him, tells me otherwise.

Carlisle sighs and then asks, "Are you truly prepared to marry my son? He says you refused his proposal."

"I want to marry him, just not when I'm 18 years old," I reply indignantly. "Nowadays, girls get married at eighteen do so because they are pregnant. "

Jasper raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. I manage to resist the urge to stick my tongue out at him and feel very grown up about my self-control.

"Then there is one other thing we must do before we make this trip to Volterra, Italy," Carlisle says firmly. "When we get to Italy, I will be away most of the day, studying and consulting. Jasper is going to stay with you at all times, as this city is home to many vampires. We need to bond you to ourselves. It is not the change event, but it will link you to us. It may also give us insight into what is causing your pain."

I pause. Will they be able to see my tree friend? "So, how does this work. What will the effect on me be after we are 'bonded'? Will you see what I see? I mean, do I have to stay dressed in front of mirrors? Will Edward and I ever have any privacy?" However clumsy, that's the best way I can think of to phrase my question about what will happen to me, or rather the privacy of my thoughts, when they've done this bonding.

Carlisle smiles. "It doesn't work that way. It will make you smell slightly like us to other vampires and will allow us to find you, to a certain extent. Think of it more as…a marking, to others of our kind. We're not alone in this world, but we are almost completely alone in our chosen diet. Most vampires are human drinkers, just as they are in the tales and legends."

I nod slowly, agreeing to this supernatural bonding. After all, these are Edward's father and brother. Soon we will be family. Almost as soon as I nod my consent, Jasper and Carlisle move at vampire speed, and are suddenly sitting on either side of me on the sofa.

"So, what does this entail," I ask, starting to lose my nerve.

"It will be very quick," says Jasper. He lifts my wrist gently and turns it in his hand. He then nips it and takes a sip of the blood that flows from the cut. Carlisle watches him intently, seemingly ready to intervene, but Jasper pulls back from my wrist. He then bites his own wrist and holds it up to my mouth. I'm feeling kind of woozy at the process so far. Meanwhile, his bite to my wrist, which stung initially, starts to feel erotic somehow, as soon as he starts sucking on my wrist. I make an involuntary grimace at the thought of sucking on the wound on his arm and then gingerly move my lips forward to touch his wrist.

The taste of the clear substance that flows from his body is both sweet and intoxicating. Jasper pulls himself away with a laugh after I have sucked greedily for a minute. I unsuccessfully attempt to wrap my entire body around his arm while hanging onto it with both my hands, trying to hold on for one last taste.

"Our venom can taste good to humans," he says with a grin.

"You don't have blood?" I ask shakily, trying to regain my dignity. My body is a quivering mess, and I am shaking from the experience. I start to flush with embarrassment, realizing they can undoubtedly smell my arousal. Suddenly a wave of calm flows over me.

"Sorry darlin', I should have sent this your way sooner," says Jasper. "Now, Carlisle?"

I turn a little too quickly towards Carlisle. He looks as though he might have been scowling at Jasper but smiles at me. He takes my other wrist and repeats the process. His venom tastes wonderful too, but different. And, just as with Carlisle had to do for Jasper, now Jasper has to pull me off of Carlisle's arm. I moan in disappointment when I am pulled away from Carlisle's arm.

Trying to regain some dignity, I look down at my wrists expecting to see blood. I'm surprised to see that the bite marks are already starting to heal and appear shiny, rather than red. "The venom does that," says Jasper.

Just then the front door flies open, as Edward runs in. He pauses briefly, looking at the three of us, then he snarls and lunges at Jasper. Carlisle intercepts him and calls for Emmett. It takes a few seconds for Emmett to appear from outside, but he quickly gains control over a frantic Edward. Esme, Alice, and Rose arrive behind Emmett, and Alice tries to shush Edward while Esme holds me.

When they get Edward calmed, Emmett says, "What happened? We were coming back from hunting, when suddenly Eddie here tears away from us at top speed. He's faster than all of us, but we weren't far from the house."

"They bit her," snarls Edward. The three female vampires gasp, and Emmett raises an eyebrow, but Carlisle stays calm.

"It was necessary," says Carlisle firmly, addressing Edward. "Jasper and I will be taking her to Volterra after your wedding, and you won't be able to accompany us. We need to do everything in our power to keep her safe."

Edward snarls and tries to launch at Carlisle this time, but Rosalie helps Emmett hold him back. Carlisle stands calmly in front of me, while Jasper assumes a protective stance just next to me.

"Edward, calm yourself," says Carlisle. "You two will be getting married very soon. That's what you want, correct? Alice, can you put together a wedding in the next two weeks?"

Alice looks up excited. "After all the practice I've had from setting up Rosalie and Emmett's weddings, I can do it. I can call in a few favors from the repeat business we've given various caterers."

"Wait, what? Married in two weeks? That will hardly give me time to send out invitations! I have to think…" I begin. But I'm interrupted by the worst tug I've ever experienced. It racks my body from end to end, and as the world goes dark, I feel cold hands preventing me from falling to the floor.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	14. Chapter 14 - Edward's AngerWedding Bell

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story of course. I am just playing with the characters.

Chapter 14 – Edward's anger, and wedding bells

When I wake up, I'm lying on the sofa looking up at what seems a sea of vampire faces. I start to dry heave, and a wastebasket swiftly appears in front of me, courtesy of Esme, while she begins to stroke my hair.

Edward continues to snarl at Carlisle and Jasper, who seem surprisingly unaffected.

"It was necessary, Edward, since you want her to stay human," Carlisle states. "I need to figure out what exactly is wrong with her."

Something tells me that Carlisle isn't buying my story completely, and I'm really glad that my mind is immune to Edward's mind reading gift right now. I don't want him to know the complete story, and I don't want him to know how I felt when his father and brother bit me.

Then I realize he can probably smell how I felt. Oh, well. Unrequited love, etc. As long as he keeps that dang blanket between us, I'll just have to take what I can get. Wow, bad girl thoughts!

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asks gently.

"Of course I'm alright. This is your father and brother; do you really think they would hurt me? Do you?" I'm on the verge of screaming; I don't know why. "You know what, just take me home."

So we leave. When I get home, I ask him to leave me in peace that night. I have a lot of thinking to do, a lot to sort out. As soon as I get to my room, I am almost overcome by a feeling of peace. It's different from Jasper's mood control, yet it's clearly external. It's gentler yet more thorough. It feels like my memories of the time I was lost in the Phoenix desert. I lie on my bed and quickly fall asleep. I can almost swear I hear humming in the room, but that isn't possible.

I wake up after a few hours and find that night has truly fallen. I get dressed and go down to my truck. As soon as I settle in, I feel another presence. I look over, and Edward is sitting in the cab next to me.

"I couldn't sleep either, so I came to be with you," he says.

Now this is getting a little creepy. I really want to go down to La Push but not with him. I smile and go back inside with him. He spends the night, after all, as usual in my room.

The next morning, I tell him, "Ask me again."

"Ask you what?" he says. I roll my eyes, and then his own eyes light up. He gets down on one knee, and says, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Only if you stop calling me Isabella," I say, trying to lighten the mood. A weird shadow passes across Edward's face, so I say "Yes, of course I will marry you. I'm ready to begin a new life in your household."

He appears to kind of struggle with that statement but eventually accepts it.

We get back to the house where Alice meets us at the door, practically vibrating with excitement. "You said 'yes'," she squeals. "I knew you would. I've already started planning, so when's the day?"

"Do I have any choice in the matter?" I ask dryly.

"Of course you do. Carlisle said two weeks, but I'm looking at a few dates since we are booking on such short notice. It all depends on what venue you want…" Alice begins.

"What's wrong with your house?" I ask.

Alice beams. "Well, that simplifies everything. Esme will be so proud! I'll plan it! All you will have to do is show up, I promise. Oh, and maybe do a fitting or two of your dress."

"OK, but I have to tell my mom first," I state. "And we have to tell my dad," I say to Edward, directly.

I go back in and Dial-a-Mom. "Mom, I have some news."

"What is it dear, you sound so serious!" Renee interrupts as usual, her words tumbling out as her worries overwhelm her voice. "Has something happened to Charlie? It's all that steak and cobbler he eats. He's had a heart attack, hasn't he? I'll get on the plane…oh, wait. What has happened?"

"I'm getting married," I say and wait for it.

But Renee surprises me. "Oh, baby, I'm so happy for you! It's this Edward, isn't it? Tell me more about him – "

"I'm getting married in two weeks, the same weekend as Graduation," I state.

There is a pause at the other end of the line. "Well, that speeds things up," Renee remarks dryly. "I'll come right out there. You can tell me more about it then. What does Charlie say?"

"I haven't told him yet. I wanted to tell you first," I sigh.

"Do you want me to be there when you tell him? I mean, these things happen," Renee says in an understanding tone.

"No," I reply. "I'm going to tell him now, since I've told you."

_Just what I expected_, I think as I hang up the phone_. She thinks I'm pregnant. Everyone will._

I go downstairs to talk to Charlie. Edward comes to the front door just as I get to the foot of the stairs. His timing is too perfect; he was obviously listening to my conversation with Renee from outside. Edward and I walk into the living room hand-in-hand. We sit down in the loveseat across from Charlie. Charlie, who had been slouched on the sofa playing with the remote, sits up straight when we sit across from him.

"Dad, Edward and I have something we want to tell you," I begin.

Charlie's face starts to go red. "Well...?

"Edward and I are getting married. In two weeks, on the Sunday after Graduation." I decide to just get it out fast.

"That seems a little…precipitous, don't you think, Bells?" asks Charlie.

"No, I've decided what I want," I say simply. "I want to move forward with my life." Charlie still looks like he's going to go for his gun but is fighting that urge.

"Well, I wish you would think on this a little, but there is one more thing you have to do," says Charlie. "You need to tell your mother."

"I already did," I tell him.

"You did?" asks Charlie, clearly stunned. "And what did she say?"

"That she's coming out here for the wedding," I reply simply.

The next two weeks pass in a haze of fittings. I've said I'll let Alice plan the wedding, but she still shows me everything. She seems frustrated by my lack of interest, but when Renee arrives she quickly finds an ally. Renee is fascinated by every detail. They spend hours discussing what seem to me to be minor details.

Renee seems almost more at home with the Cullens than I do. I wonder how she's doing it, since Jasper had said that most humans instinctively shy away from vampires.

So I ask her one night. "Mom, what do you think of them?"

Renee begins to gush, "Oh, they are wonderful. That darling little Alice and wonderful Esme…"

"No, Mom. How do you really feel? A lot of people in town feel…uncomfortable around them."

Renee stiffens. "That's just small town crap," she snaps, surprising me with her vehemence. "This is why when you were still young I took you and moved to Phoenix. Sure, I felt nervous the first time I went over there. After all, they're filthy rich and look like movie stars. I wondered if that boy was playing some sick game with you. But I realize their affection for you is genuine. Esme and Carlisle look so proud of their family, and their children are so polite. This is obviously a caring family. So what if they aren't the Cleaver family. They have clearly made their own way and care deeply about you." Renee pauses for a breath.

Wow, I wasn't expecting such passion from her.

Soon the big day approaches, actually two big days. I've endured the final fitting of my wedding gown, groused about the high heels I'm supposed to teeter through the wedding on, and been subjected to all the glances at school. Graduation is tomorrow, my wedding is Sunday.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL SEND EXCERPTS FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

Yeah, I hope nobody was watching the time line too closely. Forks high school lets out REALLY early.


	15. Chapter 15 - Graduation&Upcoming Wedding

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story of course. I am just playing with the characters

Chapter 15 – Graduation and upcoming wedding

Graduation and wedding on the same weekend. Well, might as well get the milestones out of the way. The biggest one, changing from a human to immortal, lies on the other side of the wedding.

I had been right about the assumptions of the fine people of the town of Forks when my wedding date was announced. Everyone seems to be looking at my stomach as they offer their congratulations. Some are more subtle than others. Jessica and Lauren are upfront with their suspicions.

"So, Bella, what are you going to name the baby?" Jessica asks casually, after I tell of her of my rapidly approaching nuptials.

"I haven't thought that far in advance. Edward and I are going to Dartmouth in the fall, we'll probably graduate before we think of having children," I answer. This is to become my stock reply, to any and all questions.

If I had stayed in Phoenix, I would have been at the top of my class due to all my A.P. courses. Here in Forks, Jessica will be giving the Commencement address.

That's ok, let her shine. From the looks of things, it will be her big moment, and then nothing else will happen. She may or may not get married, will probably pump out a couple of kids, and then in a decade or so wake up and wonder, "what happened?"

The weather gods actually smile on the small town of Forks that weekend and give us overcast days without rain.

So on Friday night, we all sit on our folding chairs at the Forks High School, waiting through the speeches to line up and get our diplomas. Jessica gives a nice speech, and we all file through the line and got our diplomas.

There is a graduation party at the local restaurant, but I don't want to go. I went there a lot with Charlie during my time in Forks, now I just want to tie up loose ends.

I tell the Cullens I want to spend time with Charlie and leave with him. Once I get home, I make some excuse to go back to school in order to turn in my graduation robe and head out to LaPush instead. I feel the need to go see Billy and Jacob Black.

I drive my beloved rusty truck out to the cliff by LaPush. I have a feeling my days with it are numbered. I have seen the new car in the Cullen's garage, still covered with a designer cover, the one that I am sure awaits me after the wedding. Obviously, Edward plans to do some cleaning up when it comes to me, and my trusty truck doesn't fit in to the garage next to the other expensive cars.

I park and walk up to Billy's, just as the sun is setting.

Inside Billy's kitchen are Sam Ulley and his fiancée Emily. Emily had been attacked by a bear some years ago and carries three parallel scars on her face as a permanent reminder of the incident. It was hard for me initially not to focus on them, but the warmth of her smile and personality always drew me away.

"Bella," Emily cries when she sees me. "Loca, I was wondering when we would see you around here. I hear wedding bells will be ringing this weekend?"

Sam and Billy exchange a quick grimace but try to hide it.

I decide to focus on Emily. "Yes," I reply. "Edward and I are moving over the summer back east, as we will be attending Dartmouth. We wanted to get married before we left. I figured this weekend was the best time, while all my high school friends are still in town before they leave for the summer."

Emily nods, still smiling. She throws her arms around me. "Well, I have a little something for you," she says. She handed me a small box. "It's a combination graduation and wedding present."

I open it and inside is a necklace with an unusual pendant. It is a small, clear vessel, like a mini-jar. It has something inside.

"Don't open it," cautions Emily. "I took a reading on you one day and discovered that your life force seemed to be from the forest. Those are laurel seeds inside."

I nearly drop the bottle when she says 'laurel'. "It's really beautiful," I stammer out. "But I'm curious. Laurel seeds? They're not local…"

"I know," said Emily. The women in my family are what are known as 'readers'. Well, there isn't an exact word for it in English; 'reader' is as close as I can come. We see people's aura and sometimes see a guardian spirit. I constantly sense a tree with you. That's good; trees have deep roots and are strong. They can weather the storms, and even forest fires, and come out stronger for the experience. Many women have tree spirits as kindred souls."

"Thank you," I manage to stammer out.

"But you're right; laurel trees aren't native to this area. I could see the tree in your aura, but I had to do a Google search in order to figure out what the name of the tree was. I had to order the seeds and leaves over the Internet to make your present!" Here she laughed, and her laughter was contagious.

"Now these guys, here," she continues, gesturing to Billy, Sam, and Jacob, "it's like they're all alike. They have a wolf protector. I've never seen such a large group with such a clear spirit kin."

"The wolf is central to the legend of our tribe," Billy intones from his throne at the table, as Sam nods. Emily was from the Makah tribe, she had fallen in love with Sam when she came to visit her cousin Leah. "To me, this validates your vision, that you have seen us so well."

Then Billy turns to me. "I'm glad that Emily saw that you have a protector, you never know when you might need one," he adds warningly.

I knew he didn't approve of the Cullens, but cripes, I'll be getting married to one in two days! I hope this doesn't put a damper on his friendship with Charlie. They've been fishing buddies forever. While I may have rebelled against those childhood vacations spent fishing, I'm glad Billy was there for Charlie over the years.

"I hope we'll see you and Jake on Sunday," I say to Billy, rising to leave.

"Stay out of trouble," Emily says as she walks me to the door. "And where are you going on your honeymoon?"

"I don't know, he's keeping it a secret," I reply. "I know there's plane tickets involved, because he asked me for my passport information. And there's some kind of a wardrobe that my future sister-in-law Alice has been working on."

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL SEND EXCERPTS FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Anger of Caius

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story, of course. I am just playing with the characters

Chapter 16 – The Anger of Caius

(Caius' POV)

The boredom and tedium of this existence are beginning to wear on me. I am supposed to have the best of everything but the only thing I want, I cannot find.

Only my anger serves to distract me from this tedium. Vampires are brought to Volterra, monthly now, accused of crimes against our kind. We kill them. That's about all the Volturi do now. We used to hunt the children of the moon, but they're gone now. One of those immortals killed Marcus' mate centuries ago, and he is barely surviving now. He sits on his throne or in his quarters with his will to live drained almost completely. He is little more than a shell, just a cold survivor of the heartache from losing his mate. I am the opposite. I was separated from my true love by my death as a human, and my rage at this separation keeps me energized. When human, I had been a thoughtful and gentle man, and had been schooled by the best tutors. I had been prepared by my family to lead my city into peace and prosperity when my father stepped down as ruler.

Two and a half millennia ago I had found my love. She was a beautiful immortal and I found her right outside of the walled property of my family's home. In that world, also, I was supposed to have the best of everything. I was the favored son and heir to my family's fortune. But that future inheritance was to be my human downfall.

My uncle wanted control of the family. The only way to get that control was to control me as I was the rightful heir to my family's titles and position. I should have been more watchful as I knew he was envious of me. But I was distracted, having found the beautiful goddess on the edge of our property. She was responding to me after our brief initial meeting. I felt certain that we were meant to be together, just as I felt certain that she knew this as well. I was watching her shimmering translucent form materialize into a beautiful, petite brown haired girl when my uncle called to me. I didn't want any other witnesses to the private miracle of her transformation, so I reluctantly left my love and followed him.

I left her for what I thought would be a few hours, only to be attacked by my uncle, and turned into a vampire. A soulless monster, just like himself. When I awoke I waited while he explained what he had done, and what his plan was. It took months to master my new body and strength. But once I did, I killed him, slowly burning his body parts in front of his watching head while he begged for mercy.

I returned to the grove, but she was gone. It was as if she had never been there, whatever she had been.

I was wild with anger at this loss, and started killing. I had killed many in my own city and was about to kill my own brother, but I stopped when I realized what I was about to do. I managed to flee the walled city of my birth and wandered throughout the countryside. I eventually found Aro and Marcus. Aro had dreams of taking over our world. His plan meant power for us all, worlds to rule, and outlets for my wrath. I channeled my anger into fighting these wars so that I could search the world for my love. Sometimes I tried to remember what I was like as a human, but I quickly dismissed such thoughts. The human body is frail. Just look how easily it is killed. How easily I was killed. This immortal body is stronger, more powerful, and more beautiful. It is fiercesome, but this is a world where ferocity is needed for survival. The weak die.

When Aro decided to build a castle fortress for us I made him place it by my former human home. I made sure that the grove where I had met my first immortal stayed intact. I carefully placed it inside of the Volterra castle walls in a courtyard inside the wall's fortifications. I had my quarters built in a tower overlooking the small grove, and I spent hours in my chambers, sitting in front of a roaring fireplace, gazing through my window at the small piece of land that had meant so much to me from my human life. I kept hoping she would return.

But I never found her. Over the centuries I discovered how to use my voice as a summoning power. I began to call to her, and occasionally I felt I was close to finding her. Several times when I searched the more ancient areas of the Black Forest in Germany I felt her presence. But it was as if she had just left. Was she fleeing me?

I wasn't alone while I was at Volterra, however. Aro didn't think it appropriate that a Ruler should be alone.

This vampire wife Aro found for me while at Volterra hasn't meant much to me. I use her to satisfy my lust, though satisfy is hardly the correct word for the experience. A beautiful vampress on your arm is a trophy in this world, and I have one of the best. But she's not what I really want.

But this past little while, I've been sensing that my summoning power is working. Sometimes after I issue my call, I feel a responding tug like the nibble of a fish on a line. As my summons is taking place in a three dimensional world of time and space I try not to pull too hard, but I need to see which direction I should travel to get closer to her. I'm close after millennia. I spend less time at Volterra, ignoring Aro's protests at my extended absence. I know he never truly wants to face my wrath. I burn inside with a rage that he will never fully understand. I continue to search the world for her. I will find her, and make her mine.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL SEND EXCERPTS FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

_So, Caius is the opposite of Marcus, emotionally. Marcus was drained by the loss of his mate. Caius burns with anger at his separation from his mate. But the tree spirit flees flames, and the very heat of Caius' anger is in part what is driving her away._

_Anybody wondering how good his memory of the petite brown haired girl he saw that afternoon in 1300 B.C. is? Would he recognize her if he saw her again?_


	17. Chapter 17 - Wedding & Honeymoon

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story of course. I am just playing with the characters

Chapter 17 – Wedding and the Honeymoon

Saturday night. This is my last night under Charlie's roof. I have to admit I'm jittery. I want this wedding since I want to move forward. But still…I can't help but think about the pain of it the change event. Rosalie in particular seemed not to want me to be part of their world. I didn't think it was just jealousy, or plain just being a snot. She was warning me against something.

I mean, the guys seem welcoming and all, but guys always acted that way around girls. Girls not only know the truth but also are more likely to be realistic. I wonder if I should have tried harder to talk to her.

Too late to ask now. The window to my second story bedroom is open as usual, and Edward slides through as usual. His crooked smile is present initially, but he loses it quickly, as if sensing my mood. "Cold feet?" he asks. "It's not too late to change your mind, you know."

"My feet are warm and toasty," I reply. Which was true, as I have just put on slippers. I start to reach for him when I hear wolf whistles from the back yard. Edward glances towards the window. "Emmett and Jasper. They're planning on dragging me off to a bachelor party," he begins apologetically.

"Then go, quickly, before they tear down the house," I exclaim, laughing as I hear the sound of mock boxing below my window.

Instantly Jasper's face appears at my window. "We'll have him back in time for the wedding, Bella, never fear," he says. The mood he sends my way is calming, but the feeling that is growing between my thighs at the sight of his face at the window is not calming. Edward's head snaps back and forth as he glances between us, and he gives a growl as he leaves.

I lie down and try to sleep. So wrong, this is. Just a delayed reaction to seeing Edward, I'm sure. I'm not really attracted to his brother, am I?

The next morning, I whisper "Good-bye" to Charlie, who is still sleeping on the sofa with the remote in one hand, the other arm behind his head, and a few cans of Vitamin R on the floor. It appears that the Father of the Bride didn't get a good night's sleep either.

As soon as I arrive at the Cullen house, Alice pouts about my lack of sleep, which apparently is written across my face. With her brushes and pots of makeup, she quickly transforms me into someone other than who I am. I slip her chosen wedding dress over my head, feeling the cool touch of the satin as it slides over my slip, and let Charlie walk me towards the wedding.

Charlie and I arrive at the back of the wedding party, as we are supposed to. I am to make the usual grand entrance as the wedding march plays, walk to the front of the party, and let my former employer, Mr. Newton, marry me to my vampire. As I walk forward in my measured paces, I try to take in the beauty of the scene. Alice has decorated beautifully, of course. There are wisteria vines and twinkling strings of tiny white lights hanging from the trees and decorative arches.

There are lots of guests, including a few people I actually know. As I glance around, the vampires in the crowd are immediately obvious, as their unearthly beauty makes them stand apart from the mere mortals sitting next to them. And most of the mortals sitting next to them are looking uncomfortable, as humans do around vampires. All humans except for me, says Jasper.

Charlie and I finally make it to the tastefully decorated wedding arch where Edward is waiting for me, looking dashing in his tuxedo. The vows Alice and Edward wrote, and I rehearsed, fall from my lips as they are supposed to. Soon Edward and I kiss and turn to face the crowd as the new Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

Next up comes the dancing. My first dance is with Charlie, and he gamely holds me up through it. Although I manage to only step on his feet a few times, I am wearing 6" heels. I'm sure that all his training as a cop is being put to use in order not to show the pain, but he is going to have a limp when we finish our dancing. Edward sweeps me away from Charlie at the end of the song, and I simply slip off the totally annoying shoes and put my feet on his. This works a lot better. After all, he is graceful, and more than makes up for my lack of coordination with his smooth, practiced dance steps.

Carlisle and Jasper follow, and I grimly try to keep my excitement at their touch both off my face and away from my thighs. The occasional hiss and growl from Edward that I hear from the sidelines lets me know that I am not totally successful. Jasper could do more to help, but he seemed to be enjoying what his touch on my shoulder and back do to me. He occasionally strokes my waist and wrist as well. Carlisle is more of a gentleman. I just send for more champagne, and give up trying to pretend that I'm ok.

Soon the speeches are over, and Edward and I are driving off into the light of a beautiful full moon towards the airport. I quickly fall asleep, due to a combination of the insomnia from the night before, and the eight glasses of champagne I had downed to get through the reception.

I vaguely remember Edward half carrying me through the airport and depositing me into a seat on the plane. When I wake up, we have changed planes, at least once, and we are landing in what looked like Rio. "We're going to Rio?" I slur at Edward.

"No, love," he manages to say calmly. "This is just a stop. You need to wake up to go through customs." The stewardess appears with coffee in response to his push of the call button. I down two cups as quickly as I can get it cool enough to drink.

Edward carries me through customs. He hands the agent our passports and mumbles something about a honeymoon. The agent rolls his eyes at my staggering gait and waves us through. It is clear Edward is impatient at having to use a cart to maneuver the luggage, and it probably didn't help that I really wanted to ride on the cart.

Soon he has loaded both the luggage and me onto a speedboat, and we are heading due east into the ocean. East? Even in my drunken state, I know that the only thing east of Rio is Africa. So I settle in, and wait for the east coast of Africa to appear. I can't help thinking that it is kind of weird that a Cullen wouldn't have booked a luxury liner for such a trip.

Soon, however, I am surprised to see a beautiful island appearing before us.

"This is Isle Esme," Edward says. "It's a wedding gift from Carlisle."

"Carlisle gave us an island with his wife's name?" I ask, still recovering from the champagne.

"No, love. This was a gift to Esme, they use it for retreats. He's lending it to us for our honeymoon," Edward replies softly.

Great, I think. We're going to sleep in the same bed that Carlisle and Esme…I start thinking interesting thoughts. Edward smirks, and I let him. Just then I felt a tug, a bit strong, but I weather it. I'm finally going to get to be with my vampire.

"Are you ok, Mrs. Cullen?" he asks worriedly, as he carried me into the cottage.

"Yes," I answer. "Lack of sleep."

"Are you tired?" he says, setting me down at the foot of a beautiful four-posted bed, complete with white linen draping.

"No. I just need a human moment after our trip," I say shyly.

"Join me for a swim, after?" he asks casually as he pulls me in for a kiss.

"OK,"I say elegantly, and go into the bathroom. I brush my teeth, open the luggage, and gasp. Alice had packed. She had packed lots of see-through stuff that may be several cuts above Frederick's of Hollywood, but still too see-through for my comfort. I try to shave my legs for the second time that day, but stop when I nick an ankle. I finally decide to forgo the lingerie for a white towel and walk down to the beach. I find Edward's clothes on the sand next to some swaying palm trees. I can see his gleaming white form in the water, a little ways out into the ocean.

I have a moment of panic, and then think, _This is Edward._ So I drop my towel by his clothes and step into the ocean. My first thought is how warm the water was. My second thought is how much the salt water stings the recent razor nick to my ankle. But I wade forward anyway and reach him quickly. We stand side by side, gazing at the moon.

"Beautiful," he murmurs, finally.

"It is," I agree, still looking at the moon. He gently turns me to face him.

"I was referring to you, Mrs. Cullen," he says softly, in a voice thick with desire. I blush and smile at him. "I said we would try, but you must tell me if I hurt you."

My body seems to come alive at his touch. This is not Jasper playing me now, these feelings are real. He lifts me for a kiss, and I wrap my legs around his waist. Our kiss is deep and passionate. I am clinging to his neck and shoulders trying to eliminate any inch of separation between us when suddenly a terrible pain rips through me. I gasp and begin to struggle for air. Edward holds my thrashing body out of the water, stunned at my reaction. Soon I can feel blood trickling from the corner of my mouth. Edward speeds to the beach, grabbing the towel as he passes the pile of clothes, and hurries me inside.

He lays me on the bed, and I curl up in a knot, gasping at the spasms that felt like they start at my knees and end at my shoulders. I feel as though my insides are being ripped out, and I don't know how much more of this I can take.

I can hear Edward talking to Carlisle, though his voice seems to be fading in and out. I vaguely feel him pull some clothes over me as I finally fell into merciful unconsciousness.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	18. Chapter 18 - Homeward Bound - 1st time

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story, of course. I am just playing with the characters

Chapter 18 – Homeward Bound – first time

I barely remember the trip home from Isle Esme. I am vaguely aware that Carlisle and Jasper meet us at the airport, but as we get closer to Forks, I begin to struggle back. I realize there is something I need to tell them if I am to survive.

"Take me home…" I gasp to Edward.

"We're on our way, darling, we'll be there soon," Edward says.

"No, take me to my house. I have to go there – I can't explain – " I start to go under, back into the blackness, but I fight to stay awake. I need to get to my room where my tree friend can heal me.

I could more sense than hear the three of them talking, but I try again, like gasping for a last breath. "My room, it matters…"

"Yes, dear," Edward finally says. I hear a little arguing, and the voices fade in and out.

Finally, I feel the car stopping, and I hear Charlie's voice. Then I feel it.

Peace. That is the only way I can describe the feeling. I am awash in peace. There is no more internal ripping, and I begin to breathe again. I can feel myself relaxing.

Before I give in to sleep as opposed to blackness, I open my eyes. Carlisle is looking at me in a puzzled way, and Jasper looks deep in thought. Edward looks relieved, his gaze switching between my face and Carlisle's face, as if seeking the answer to some question.

"Dear," begins Carlisle, "you need to tell me what is going on. As soon as you came into this room, your life threatening symptoms began to subside. I only brought you here to humor your husband…," at the word husband a small tug breaks through, and I jerk. But it is short.

Another exchange of glances. "I can't really explain. She's here, that's all I can say."

Then I fall asleep.

I don't know how long I am out. I vaguely remember waking up, eating, waking up, and seeing IV tubes. Waking up, walking to bathroom. This goes on for an indeterminate period.

Finally one day I wake up and sit up. Only Carlisle and Jasper are in the room.

"Edward is out hunting," explains Carlisle. "He hasn't left your side in ten days, we sent him out to feed. He'll be back momentarily. Charlie got an emergency call, so he's out as well. He has stayed in the house almost the entire time you've been out."

As I look around, I see various hospital paraphernalia around my room, some of which is attached to me. I start to fight at the IV tube, in a panic. As Carlisle grabs my hand a feeling of relaxation pours over me. I look at Jasper, and he smiles, nodding confirmation that he is responsible.

Just then, Edward slides back in the window with drops of water clinging to his hair. He is at my side within seconds, growling at Jasper and Carlisle.

"She just woke up, we haven't had a chance to call you," Carlisle says to him in a low voice. "As soon as she sat up, she starting pulling at her IV, I had to take care of that before I called you."

"Try to eat a little, dear, and then as soon as you are stronger, we're going to take that trip to Italy," says Carlisle, turning to me.

A knock comes downstairs and Jasper leaves my room to see about the door. He comes back upstairs, and explains that Emily has come by with a container of chicken soup. Billy Black has brought her. The three vampires exchange knowing glances. Carlisle looks at me and asks, "Are you up to a visitor? You only just woke up. I can ask them to come back…"

"No, she's my friend. She's probably been worried," I say. I fidget for a second, then finger comb my hair and try to paste smile on my face.

Emily comes upstairs and peeks in the door, smiling. As she walks into the room, she pauses then looks at me. The three vampires exchange glances but Emily quickly recovers. "I like the purple bedspread," she begins. "It fits the colors of the walls."

I look around my room for the first time since waking up. When I left before my honeymoon, I had boxed most of the items in my room. The room is now almost empty, except for some old furniture including my dresser, rocking chair, and a bookcase. There are empty squares on the wallpaper where pictures had hung. I start giggling, and she joins in. It hurts my stomach to laugh, but it feels good.

Billy Black looks in the doorway from the hall, his eyes narrowing at my male companions, but he breaks into a smile when he sees Emily and I laughing. "You had us all worried there, kid," he says quietly. "We didn't know what had happened."

"Really bad case of Montezuma's Revenge. Very elegant start to a honeymoon," I say with a blush.

"Hence the fluids," says Billy, waving at the IV bags. I shudder. I hate needles, and Billy's face tenses then relax, as I mutter about hating needles under my breath.

Suddenly it hits me, Billy is sitting in the doorway in his wheelchair. How did he get up the stairs? "Who's with you?" I ask him bluntly.

"I am," says a voice from the hall. A second later, Sam's head peers around the corner. He isn't smiling initially, but when he looks between Emily and me, he starts to relax.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. I don't believe I've met formally met your sons," says Billy.

I feel like an idiot and start to begin introductions. The men are very formal with one another, and no one shakes hands. Emily looks between the five men curiously, but she decides to just sit on my bed an visit for a few minutes. After ten minutes have passed she asks again about the soup. Jasper offers to get a bowl from the kitchen. He leaves the room and returns in a few minutes with a bowl, spoon, and a plate with toast on it. "I couldn't find crackers," he says, "so I brought you some toast."

I wonder about his familiarity with Charlie's kitchen, then it hits me. "How long has it been since we returned from our honeymoon, dear?" I ask Edward.

He beams at the endearment. "We've been home for a week and a half now," he replies. "You really wanted to be in your own room. Since Carlilse—my father—is a doctor, and determined after a few tests that rehydration was your main requirement, we brought you here to more familiar circumstances."

Eventually, my eyes start to droop, despite my best efforts to stay peppy. Emily takes the hint and starts the good-bye process rolling. I can hear her saying "Watch the wallpaper" to Sam as they walk down the stairs, Sam carrying Billy on the first trip, and then returning for his wheelchair.

Three days later we are at the airport for our flight to Italy. I feel stronger now. Emily had driven back to the house and ending up staying with me until we left for Italy. Charlie offered her his room, but she insisted on sleeping in my rocking chair the entire time. How she managed that, I'll never know. She and Alice connected almost immediately, and were soon chattering together like magpies. How my room contained the six of us, four vampires and two human, I'll never know. Emily also seemed to be absorbing the essence of my tree while she was in my room as well, I noticed. Interesting.

As we wait to board our flight at Seatac the Seattle airport, I busy myself looking through the guidebooks on Italy. I am surprised that I can find almost no information on this town we were going to, Volterra.

"I stayed there for decades," remarks Carlisle casually. "It is an older, walled city. We'll be staying with my friend, AnnaMaria, and her sons."

Carlisle gives me a sleeping pill at my request because I really hate flying. I dozed for most of the flight. I wake up briefly, going through customs, and then vaguely remember begin carried by Jasper into a strange room.

When I wake up, it is daylight, and I am lying on a huge four poster bed in a bedroom with Jasper perched in a chair reading a book. The room is beautiful. It was decorated in a style that I would call Renaissance. The house itself appears to be made of stone and has small arched windows, the kind you might imagine seeing in old castles. There are several floor to ceiling tapestries which depict scenes of troubadours and the ladies. I admire the colors initially, as the primary colors of the rich fabric are gold, red and deep blue. I only gradually begin to take note of the subject matter. Some of the tapestries portray scenes that are a bit more explicit than I was used to seeing so I focus on the lady watching the troubadour playing his lute.

Someone raps on the door, and Jasper answers it. Carlisle comes in, dressed in clothes I had not seen him wearing before. They are clearly tailored formal wear from another era. He is wearing gray and white and looks elegant and dashing. He brings in a garment bag that he hands to Jasper, who carries it into a bathroom that I had not noticed yet.

As I sit up I notice I am wearing a very elegant but borderline flimsy nightgown. I cross my elbows in front of my chest without thinking and look over at Carlisle. He comes over and sits on the bed next to me, leaning on a pillow.

"Good morning, my dear. This is for you," he says, handing me a medium sized velvet box.

I open it, and inside is a rich sterling anklet, very thick, with a pattern like a woven rope. There is a stylized ornament on it, shaped like the Cullen crest, but all in sterling. It is beautiful. I pick it up and began to fidget with the clasp. I can't figure out how to open it.

Carlisle reaches out for the anklet and gently takes it from me. "Do you like it?" he asks.

I nod, speechless.

"As you may have noticed, all of the members of the family have a piece of jewelry with the Cullen crest on it. I thought you might like this anklet. It's a more modern piece, and from my limited experience with girls your age in my practice, this seems to be what they are wearing. May I?" he asks, bending over to place it on my ankle.

Well, my ankle that is still attached to my foot that is still under the covers. I start to sit up then realize once again this "attire" was flimsy. So I eventually, and ungracefully, place my leg on his hand, with the blankets wrapped around them. Otherwise he was going to be able to do a gynecological exam while putting on that anklet.

Carlisle seems to be fighting a smile, but places the anklet on my leg without a problem.

"I would appreciate it if you would wear it while you're in the city," he says, before releasing my leg. "It looks very nice," he said, twisting my leg slightly and gently. I blush suddenly, for just a moment I wasn't sure if he was referring to the jewelry or my leg.

Jasper comes out of the bathroom quickly, dressed in a style similar to Carlisle's. Once again, the trousers and jacket seems to belong to another era, but the look suits him. He looks dashing. He seems to have caught the leg transaction and has a twinkle is in his eye.

A light knock comes at the bedroom door, and Jasper answers it.

When he opens the door, a young woman comes in carrying a tray of food. But the tray is not what catches my eye. She is wearing dress made of see-through material, trimmed with lace at the neck, sleeves and hem. Does anyone get dressed in anything normal around here?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	19. Chapter 19 - A Different Household

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story, of course. I am just playing with the characters

Chapter 19 – A different kind of household

From the last chapter_: A light knock comes at the bedroom door, and Jasper answers it. _

_When he opens the door, a young woman comes in carrying a tray of food. But the tray is not what catches my eye. She is wearing dress made out of see-through material, trimmed with lace at the neck, sleeves and hem. Does anyone get dressed in anything normal around here?_

Jasper takes the tray in one hand and the girl's hand in the other, in a gallant, old-fashioned gesture. She smiles at him and then curtsies with a giggle.

"Bella, this is Mona," Carlisle says. "She lives here with AnnaMaria and her family. Mona, Bella. Bella, Mona."

Mona smiles and nods at Carlisle's introduction, showing beautiful even teeth. She is stunning. Her long black hair hangs to the middle of her back and her body has the kind of curves that most women only dream of having. She has a heart shaped face with a smooth olive complexion and beautiful dark eyes that sparkle when she smiles.

"Mona speaks Italian, but wants to practice her English while you are here. Is that OK with you, Bella?" Carlisle asks.

"Of course, it is a pleasure to meet you…" I start to stand before remembering my state of dress or lack thereof. "Will you excuse me just for a moment," I say blushing furiously.

I back into the bathroom, holding one of the pillows I grab off of the bed in front of me. Mona skips over to me and enters the bathroom at the same time I do.

"Welcome at Volterra," she says shyly.

"Thank you," I reply. So how do I say get the heck out of the bathroom in Italian? I go with "ummm…" and wait.

Mona takes this as an invitation to go to the bathtub and start running the water instead of leaving the room. She kneels by the faucet, balancing easily on her little black pump-style slippers.

Now maybe if I had a body like Mona's, I might not mind running around in a floor length negligee. She is beautiful. Her glossy black hair falls well midway down her back, and when she leaned forward, I see red marks on her neck. Wait, red marks?

She turns back to look at me, inviting me to test the water with her hand. I walk over to the tub. We're both girls, right? As my eyes run down her arm to her hand, I see marks on her wrist as well, sort of like the ones I received during the bonding process.

I eventually gesture towards the toilet. Instead of leaving, which is what I had hoped she would do, Mona just giggles and turns her back in a dramatic gesture to give me some privacy.

OK, then. So I use the bathroom as quietly as possible, and get up.

After I flush, she slips out of her dress and steps into the tub.

Whoa, this is a lot of hospitality. I look at her and say, "Enjoy your bath," grab a towel, and nearly run back into the bedroom. Jasper and Carlisle are sitting in chairs on either side of the window, trying to keep straight faces.

"Um, what was I supposed to do?" I whisper furiously. I'm sure I look like a walking joke, wrapped in a towel, on the lam from another girl in my bathroom.

"Nothing that you're uncomfortable with, dear," says Carlisle soothingly. "Why don't you eat? I think Mona brought food for you both, but maybe you should eat a bite now."

I root around inside of my suitcase for a moment, grabbing underwear, but eventually just decide to put back on the old pair of sweats I had worn for the trip. I pull them on with relief. I had packed this time, as I wasn't taking any chances with Alice's packing. I turn my back on the two vampires and pull on my clothes under the nightgown. I was remembering all those times I practiced changing clothes while on camping trips with Charlie and Billy Black's family gratefully. At the time I thought it was embarrassing, but now I was glad for the skill of changing clothes in front of on-lookers.

After a few minutes, Mona comes back out of the bathroom. She is holding the dress in one hand and was wearing nothing but the little slippers. She picks up the tray and says "Good morning," to Jasper and Carlisle. Carlisle smiles at her, but as she walks out, I catch Jasper's eyes flicker towards her back, giving her an appreciative glance.

"OK, what gives," I whisper furiously.

"AnnaMaria's house is a more traditional vampire/human arrangement," said Carlisle, stroking his chin.

"Is this a whorehouse?" I demand.

"No, it's just that…well, things are different in Volterra. Don't even think about taking off your anklet. And Jasper won't be leaving you alone for a moment, unless I'm with you," Carlisle says seriously. "But I must go back to the library now. I was hoping to meet with someone, but he is in Germany, unfortunately."

Carlisle leaves, and I am left with Jasper, who remains sitting in his chair with his fingers steepled.

"Would you like to go meet our hostess?" he asks after a few minutes.

"Sure," I say.

"They tend to dress formally in this house, there are a few gowns in that closet you might like to try on," he suggests.

"You've got to be kidding me. After what I just saw?" I ask. He shrugs and gestures towards a beautiful antique wardrobe in the corner.

I open the wardrobe and see that it contains several floor length gowns. I choose one a black velvet one. It is high in the front, but the back plunge more than makes up for the frontal modesty. The other dresses are all slit to the belly button, and have either had lace only fronts or slits up to the thigh. Not exactly a style match for this jeans or sweats kind of gal.

Once I am more formally attired, we leave the room. Jasper offers me his arm, and I take it.

The house is somewhat dark but beautiful. There is a feeling of sumptuous richness and a strong, sweet odor lingers everywhere. The blood red or deep blue carpets are thick and lush. All of the walls are covered with either tapestries or ornately framed oil paintings. The lighting fixtures appear to have been candelabras converted to a modern light source.

We walk down a hallway, passing several closed doors. We eventually reach one where Jasper stops and raps lightly.

Mona opens the door. She has on a new dress, this time a purple one with velvet trim at the low cut neck line, belting the waist, and forming sleeves. Of course the purple fabric is completely sheer. It shows her lovely, curvaceous figure and long legs to advantage. She has on black shoes with 6 inch heels. These are paired with sheer thigh high black stockings clearly visible under her dress. Negligee. Whatever.

We walk into a beautiful sitting room where a fire has already been lit in the huge fireplace despite the fact it is still morning. Chairs and love seats placed around oriental rugs serve to create small seating arrangements around the room. There are huge bouquets of flowers throughout the room, filled with exotic flowers. Some of the flowers I recognize, some I don't. None of the arrangements appeared to be less than 6 feet in height.

As I am admiring one of the bouquets, I realize it is being tended by a breathtaking vampress. She could easily give Rosalie a run in the looks department. Her coloring indicates that she probably had black hair naturally, but currently had gorgeous red hair. She has a beauty mark on her lower right jaw and is wearing a formal dress made of silk. The dress itself is antique gold and looks as though it belonged to an era when ladies danced at balls in glittering candlelight. She moves gracefully and naturally in it, though.

"Jasper, Bella," she purrs as we enter, turning away from the flowers and putting her pruning scissors down on the table. "How lovely to meet you both. I am AnnaMaria, welcome to my home."

Jasper bows over the hand she offers, and says "A pleasure, ma'am." He is clearly using the manners from the era he grew up in, 1850's Texas. She nods at his greeting and turns to me.

"So, you are the lovely Bella who has captured the heart of Carlisle's first son. I am so pleased to meet you," she says. "Please, sit." She gestures to an s-shaped love seat.

I sit on the curve closest to her as Jasper slips quietly onto the other side. I notice that he has kept his hand on my back then entire time since we left the bedroom and now has one hand on my shoulder.

After we are settled, and my eyes begin to adjust to the firelight, I realize there are actually six of us in the room. In addition to Jasper, Mona, and AnnaMaria, there are two other vampires who have been waiting quietly in the shadows against the wall.

AnnaMaria said, "I would like to present my sons, Alfonso and Mario. My husband is with Carlisle at Castle Volterra."

Two vampires step out of the shadows into the center of the room. I had noticed Mona had stepped back during our introduction. I didn't realize she had stepped back into the arms of a vampire.

"This is my older son, Alfonso," says AnnaMaria, waving to the vampire with Mona.

The vampire holding Mona steps forward. He has one arm place low on Mona's hip in a familiar way. "A pleasure," he said, bending over my hand. His eyes never leave my face during the introduction, but as he moves away he takes a sweeping glance down my body. Although my dress is made of velvet, I feel as if I am naked under his gaze. I can't stop my blush, and I see the corner of his mouth tugging upwards.

He is incredibly good-looking, even for a vampire. He has dark, sultry eyes and dark hair. His clothes are formal, just like the ones Jasper and Carlisle had put on. He looks as if he is ready to go to an formal event. And oh, the body that those clothes cling to like a glove. He is built like a panther, lean, coiled and ready to spring. I take a deep breath and glance over at Jasper with a blush. He gives me a slight smile and immediately I started to feel calmer. The scent in the room, which I had noticed in the hall, has become overpowering.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

Trip to Volterra anybody? I will give Alfonso's cell phone number to all reviewers. (DIAL-A-STUD…)


	20. Chapter 20 - The Garden

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story, of course. I am just playing with the characters

Chapter 20 – the Garden

_AnnaMaria said, "I would like to present my sons, Alfonso and Mario. My husband is with Carlisle at Castle Volterra."_

_Two vampires step out of the shadows into the center of the room. I had noticed Mona had stepped back during our introduction. I didn't realize she had stepped back into the arms of a vampire._

"_This is my older son, Alfonso," says AnnaMaria, waving to the vampire with Mona._

_The vampire holding Mona steps forward. He has one arm place low on Mona's hip in a familiar way. "A pleasure," he said, bending over my hand. His eyes never leave my face during the introduction, but as he moves away he takes a sweeping glance down my body. Although my dress is made of velvet, I feel as if I am naked under his gaze. I can't stop my blush, and I see the corner of his mouth tugging upwards._

AnnaMaria continues to introduce her sons. "And this is my son Mario," she says, gesturing towards the other vampire who emerges from the shadows of the room.

Mario is not holding a negligee clad human, and he is in front of me instantly, bowing deeply as he takes my hand. He glances up at me while still holding my hand, and I am almost knocked over by his eyes. They are dark and smoldering, seeming to draw me in. I feel myself being drawn to him, almost against my will, and begin to wonder if he is dazzling me. I feel Jasper's grip on my shoulder tighten slightly, as if he senses my feelings.

Now this son was nothing short of a sultry Greek god. He straightens to his full height in a smooth, lithe move, giving me a chance to follow his body's movements upwards to his face.

I feel more than hear the low growl from Jasper and turn my head slightly, hesitant to let Mario out of my sight. I notice that Jasper is now standing directly behind me, holding me in the same familiar grasp that Alfonso was using on Mona, with his hand low on my hip. He is pulling me back into him.

AnnaMaria's voice breaks through the tense atmosphere. "Mario, why don't you bring Bella something to drink?" He drops his gaze from me to go to a small cabinet in a corner by the fireplace. He pours something from a fancy-looking bottle into a stemmed crystal glass and returns to the love seat, where Jasper and I are seated once again. This time Jasper is sitting in the same section of the s-curve as I am. Mario presents me with the drink with a bow and then takes a seat next to AnnaMaria.

I take a sip from the drink and nearly gasp out loud. It is very sweet but packs such a punch that it must be alcoholic. But cocktails at this hour in the morning?

"Please, Jasper and Bella, tell us of your travels. Where do you come from?" asks AnnaMaria. "I, for my part, have always been content to stay here in Italy, although my sons have traveled quite widely."

Jasper begins talking about the South he had grown up in, in the 1850's and 1860's. I lean forward, as I haven't heard many of these stories. He keeps his hand on my shoulder, curling my hair between his fingers in a casual, intimate gesture.

That doesn't stop Mario from watching me like I was prey.

AnnaMaria nods and asks questions as Jasper talks. But I am barely listening, as much as I wanted to hear about Jasper's past. I am lost in a world between sleep and being awake. Whether it was the drink, the odor, or fatigue, I felt I was floating.

Eventually, I become aware that Carlisle is next to me. He is looking at me in a concerned way, until I manage snap out of my reverie and smile at him.

"You're back," I say stupidly.

He nods, appearing relieved. He looks over at AnnaMaria and says, "Do you still have your lovely garden? I'm sure Bella would like a tour."

_Actually, Bella kind of wants to sit on this sofa and go back into her stupor_, I think to myself.

But I struggle to my feet and notice that Carlisle is gripping my arm tightly as we walk. Without his support I'm sure I would be lying on the floor of the hallway like a beached seal. I hear voices kind of coming and going as we walk and realize I am in some kind of a haze.

Suddenly my eyes are burned by sunlight. The air that rushes into my nose and mouth feels sharp and hot, but refreshing. I take a deep breath and shake off the lethargy.

I catch Carlisle throwing an annoyed glance at AnnaMaria, who simply smiles.

Carlisle leads me to a bench in a very formal garden. The garden is surrounded by ten foot stone walls, so I can't see much of the city beyond the walls, only a few neighboring rooftops. The garden itself has a long rectangular pool as its central focal point, and is lined with tall, closely trimmed cypress trees. There are small rose beds in each of the four corners and stone walk ways around the pool. The grass and stones on the ground are interlaced in intricate knot patterns, and run between benches which are placed along the edges of the pool.

As I sit between Carlisle and Jasper, I gradually begin feel like I am returning to my regular self. Knowing that with vampire hearing my hostess would certainly be able to hear me, I am shy about asking my next question, but I really want to know something. "What was that fragrance in the house?" I asked Jasper, hoping I managed to find a way not to make the question come out as, 'what was that smell?'

"What did it smell like to you?" replies Jasper.

"Sweet, but very heady," I reply. "I recognized lilies among the bouquets, was there a flower in those arrangements with a smell that strong?"

Carlisle leans in as well. "This house has had continuous occupation for centuries. What we smell is human scent; what you probably smell is vampire scent," he says.

Mona comes outside with a cheese board with some fruit for lunch. She is wearing a bathing suit and lazily drags her feet in the water while she eats some strawberries. After lunch she slips into the water and swims a little bit.

"Do vampires swim?" I ask. Mario laughs quietly at my question from across the pool.

"Actually, yes. We swim very well. I believe Carlisle swam across the English Channel to France not long after he was changed. Am I correct?" says Jasper.

"Yes, I did swim to France. I studied at the Sorbonne in Paris, which is where I began my life-long pursuit of medicine," says Carlisle, still watching Mario warily.

AnnaMaria comes out of the house and seats herself by Carlisle, with her back to both the pool and Mario.

"Wouldn't you like to swim," she asks me, "to refresh yourself from the heat?"

"I love the heat," I answer. "I moved to Forks from Phoenix," I begin, and then pause seeing AnnaMaria's puzzled expression. "Phoenix is in Arizona, which is in the desert."

AnnaMaria nods. I begin to feel drowsy and lay down with my head in Jasper's lap. As I was drifting off, I hear Carlisle and AnnaMaria talking.

"My son will of course respect your bonding mark and your anklet," I hear AnnaMaria telling Carlisle. "He will not trespass where he is not wanted. But he has been very lonely since his beloved Lillian died. And that was almost twenty years ago."

I hear a voice ask about Lillian, but I couldn't tell if it was Carlisle or Jasper. I only hear her answer.

"Lillian was 62 when she died, still too young," she says with a sigh. "She had a heart attack; she had always been a bit fragile. He was devastated, as he is very loyal, you know. Both of my sons are devoted boys…"

I drift off to sleep, thinking about 62 year old Lillian.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	21. Chapter 21 - Answering AnnaMaria

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story of course. I am just playing with the characters

Chapter 21 – Answering AnnaMaria's questions

When I wake up, the sun has started to go down. The shadows of the cypress trees are growing long. Carlisle is still sitting in the same spot in the garden with one arm thrown over the back of the chair, his other hand stroking his chin, seemingly lost in thought.

"Oh, there you are," he says as I sit up. "Shall we go inside? I believe they are preparing dinner for you."

We go in and are greeted inside the door by Mona, who has changed from her bathing suit to a red velvet dress that clings to every curve. She has on a magnificent ruby necklace that hangs into her cleavage, with matching drop earrings. The rubies glitter in the firelight, reflecting both the flames from the fireplace and the vampires' red eyes. She tells us that dinner will be in thirty minutes.

Back in our bedroom, I grit my teeth and decide to wear the dress with the sheer lace bodice. I put on a black bra underneath, though it clearly didn't belong with this outfit, but I had to be able to walk down the hall without blushing.

Carlisle and Jasper escort me (there is no other word for their action) into a formal dining room, where we all sit at a formally set dining room table, even though Mona and I are the only ones eating. AnnaMaria's table has a magnificent lace table cloth and is covered with Limoges china in a delicate floral print. Flowers that match the table settings have been artfully arranged in simple but elegant vases, which are interspersed with candles which throw shadows on the wall. The vampires' red eyes seem to gleam more brightly in the light. The men all wear black dinner jackets, while AnnaMaria has on what appears to be a black Chanel gown, surprisingly modern, but still stunning.

We are joined by AnnaMaria's husband, who keeps closely by her side and says very little. He watches Carlisle and Jasper closely throughout the meal. There is some discussion of someone named Alec, who apparently spends time with Mario. It is clear from the comments that Alec is not necessarily invited on these trips freely. It seems he is included on their trips more as an accepted spy from Castle Volterra than anything else.

Carlisle tells me quietly that Alec is a member of the Volturi guard. He and his twin sister Jane reside at Volterra castle and are trusted confidants of Aro Volturi. Aro likes to keep a close eye on the vampire residents of the city, and he has always been interested in AnnaMaria's family. She is an older vampire with experiences that rival Aro's, but has never been completely under his thrall.

After dinner, we retire into the parlor with the fireplace again.

Mario and Alfonso quickly move some chairs and sofas so that there is enough room for all of us in from of the fireplace. This time, AnnaMaria leans forward, and asks me directly to tell her about my illness.

"Please, now, tell me what is going on," she says quietly. "I have made some observations since you have been here, and Carlisle has described your symptoms to me. I feel as though you have not told your new family everything. I have myself some personal experience with matters such as these, and have had contact with immortals other than vampires. I am sure there is much more to your story."

I start to describe the tugs. As I speak, I feel as though her eyes are looking through me, as if she can see my experiences through my eyes. But she sits listening without speaking.

She finally interrupts us, as Carlisle begins to discuss his medical observations, by raising her hand. "As I have said, I have some experience in these matters. Carlisle is correct, someone is trying to contact someone else, and you are caught in the middle. I believe your life is in peril, so you must trust me. Who is it they are trying to reach? It seems to me that you are protecting someone."

I stare at the floor, biting my lip. The silence drags on. I look up, and find all eyes are on me. Carlisle begins to stroke my hair in a reassuring gesture.

"I got lost in the desert, outside of Phoenix," I begin.

"Ah, the desert," says AnnaMaria softly. "Tell me about the desert. Many mortals encounter immortals in the desert. It is a hostile environment, one that is generally experienced through isolation and hardship. How old were you?"

"I was thirteen," I reply.

"A perfect age," she says, more to herself. "The mind and spirit are young and open. Mortals are seldom more attractive to immortals than at that age. Please go on."

"I got lost in the desert, and was beginning to suffer from the heat. I collapsed under a tree…" at this point, AnnaMaria stiffens.

She points to my necklace. "What is in that spirit vial you carry?" she demands.

"It was a gift from a friend," I say.

"Your friend gave you this, why?" she demands. "Why this specifically? I noted the smell of laurel when you came in the room."

Finally I just come out with it all. The strange story just bursts from my lips as if I can't get the truth out quickly enough. "Because somehow, I don't know how, it was a laurel tree that saved me in the desert. And it appeared in Washington, and now is somehow in my room at home in Forks. It healed me after I started bleeding internally on my honeymoon…"

AnnaMaria put up her hand to stop me from speaking. "I have heard enough, I do not want to hear more. If I hear more, than I would be in a position of knowing more than I want to."

She turns to Carlisle. "You must take her home now. Leave tonight and never set foot in this country with her again. I don't know if you can keep her safe, even where you are."

Carlisle looks at her, and says, "You know who it is, don't you?"

"I will not guess aloud. That would only be dangerous. The son you left behind in Forks is hardly the only mind-reader. Leave with her now, I wish you the best of luck. Now go, if you value yourselves and our friendship," she says, rising from her chair by the fire in a fluid motion. "Leave your things, I will have them shipped. Take my car, drive and do not stop."

Carlisle and Jasper bow to the men, and each kiss her hand. They bow to Mona also, who looks sad, especially at seeing me go.

Once we get outside, Jasper tells me, in answer to my unspoken question, "Mona is somewhat lonely. She was hoping we would stay."

Mario brings a sleek black car around to the front and gives Jasper the keys. As Carlisle hands me into the car, Mario leans over and says a few words to Jasper while pointing towards the end of the street, then steps away to allow Jasper to pull out.

To my surprise, Jasper drives in the opposite direction.

"Didn't he point this way?" I ask, looking behind us.

"He told me not to go that way," Jasper says grimly.

"What's down there?" I ask.

"Castle Volterra," says Carlisle quietly. "It's where I spent the day."

"What happened in there?" I finally ask in a small voice. It seems unfair, I started to tell my secret, and then everyone started buzzing around in activities they were leaving me out of intentionally.

"I believe AnnaMaria knows who is performing the summoning," says Carlisle. "There were a number of works in the library on summoning, just as I remembered from my stay centuries ago. Someone there has an interest in the subject. And whoever it is, or was, lives in Volterra. AnnaMaria didn't want to say anything aloud, or say anything that anyone else might think about accidentally. It's clear that she believes whatever is going on, it is happening here. And that it's not good for you. I lived here for decades, but eventually had to leave myself, and I was already an immortal. What goes on behind the walls of Castle Volterra is dangerous for almost everyone, mortal or immortal."

We drive rapidly; Jasper seems to have no problems navigating the car along the twisting roads that lead back to Milan. We get a few stares in the airport due to our formal attire. Jasper gives me his dinner jacket to wear over my lacy top so I feel more comfortable. Soon we are airborne and on our way back to New York.

In New York, I stop at one of the shops in LaGuardia where I pick up some sweats emblazoned "I (heart) NYC" to wear. I have to get out of that dress. I also grab some paperweights and postcards for people back home as we have a bit of a layover.

Soon we are in Seattle and on our chartered flight to Forks. Within a few hours, I am back at Charlie's.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL SEND EXCERPTS FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	22. Chapter 22 - Back in Forks

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story, of course. I am just playing with the characters

Chapter 22 – Back in Forks

I decide that I have to move into the Cullen house. Everyone around town is still talking about the fact that I moved back into Charlie's house after the wedding. Of course, what really has them talking is that not only did I come home, but the Cullens seem to have come with me.

After convincing e everyone to leave my room so I can try to communicate with my tree, I tell her I need to move to my new house which will be my final home. I wonder if she understands. Making a big issue of putting things in boxes and closing doors, I try to make her understand.

Finally I leave, driving off in my old truck, heading for the Cullens. When I enter Edward's room, the feeling of peace still isn't there. I look out of Edward's window back towards Charlie's house, realizing that I have failed to convince her.

I spend a few nights in Edward's room, with the tug from the summoner getting steadily stronger. Emily comes over, and she decides to try to go between the houses at night. To my astonishment, she takes my red shirt with her. "I know, it sounds stupid, but this shirt is you. You always wear this old thing. Maybe she'll get a sense of your absence from the shirt," she says with a laugh.

I really like Emily, and I start going spending more time with her in LaPush. Edward isn't happy about this, but I go anyway. We play cards with Billy, betting on things like leaves and herbs that we find in the woods, or who will fix dinner. If he loses, it becomes which pizza place he will order from.

Since returning from Volterra, I have started to have two very vivid dreams that leave me drenched in sweat. In both, I see things in front of me as if I am inside someone else's body. In the first dream, I see myself attacking humans, draining them and dumping their bodies on the floor for people dressed in cloaks to come pick up. In the second dream, I appear to be sitting in front of a small fireplace, looking out an arch style window, just like the ones at AnnaMarias' house, at a small garden. More of a grove than a garden, containing trees with a stream running through it, surrounded by high stone walls. I can see hands on the windowsill, strong white hands, wearing a heavy signet ring.

I'm losing sleep, but I don't want to go back to my room at Charlie's, instead I want my tree to come to me. A few times I fall asleep on the couch at Sam and Emily's house during one of my visits and wake up having just had one of the dreams. Emily pushes me to tell her what I am seeing, so I describe the scenes to her. I also tell her what I started to tell AnnaMaria in Volterra, about the tree in the desert.

"I knew I saw a laurel," she exclaims. "It is clearly protecting you. But I think what you are dreaming about is a vision of what you are being protected from."

We talk about what I needed to do to get some sleep. Finally Emily comes up with a plan. She says, "We're going back to your room, but you can only set foot in it. As soon as you feel her presence, walk back out again, turning as if leading her. See if she follows."

This is going to be a dicey proposition, as it is miles from Charlie's to the Cullens. Emily suggests I try getting into the back of my truck, and she would drive me to the Cullens.

It seems worth a try.

So I take the notebooks and journals that I had written and drawn in at various times in the cave beneath the tree's roots and go back to Charlie's. As soo as I reach the doorway to my old bedroom, I am immediately greeted by the familiar feeling of peace. I quickly step back out, walking backwards, holding the books to my chest. Going outside and climbing into the truck, I let my legs dangle over the edge as Emily drives slowly to the Cullens.

That night, as I go to bed in Edward's room, I begin to have the feelings of peace. They start slowly, and then grow stronger. She had understood and followed me.

Emily insists that I tell the Cullens about these visions, as she calls them.

I am spending almost as much time at her house as she is spending at mine. The Cullens aren't comfortable with my being at LaPush, and for their part, Sam and Billy don't seem comfortable with Emily being at the Cullen house. She and I joke about finding a neutral turf, our own private Switzerland, but nobody seems happy about that either.

Finally Emily says, "Come on, you have to tell them about the dreams."

So we go to the Cullen's house and sit on the living room sofa, surrounded by Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward.

Much to my surprise, Emily pats my knee and says, "I'll start." Turning to face the Cullens, she begins, "You have to understand that as Sam Ulley's fiancée, I'm kind of den mother to a whole bunch of teenagers going through really intense crushes. Fortunately, the girls they fall so passionately in love with have all returned their affections. But I hear about their heartaches and give romantic advice all the time. Always the same advise – stop being a jerk, listen to her side, etc."

Jasper and Carlisle exchange looks, but smile. Once again, I get the feeling there is a lot going on that I don't know about.

"What I think we have here, is somebody who is really blowing his romantic options. I think we have 'leaks' from the summoner. Bella is getting pictures of what is happening in his life, because it feels like a 'him' to me. And if it wasn't so serious, in my opinion, it would be funny."

This last comment surprises me. "So," Emily said, turning to me, "it's your turn. Tell them what you see."

Carlisle and Jasper lean forward in anticipation; Edward looks pained as usual and wraps his arm around me. I squirm a bit, as I don't want protection; I just want this over.

"I get flashes," I begin. "I think I'm seeing things through someone else's eyes. What I see is horrific. I see a vampire feeding, savagely, and then I see the same person sitting by a fireplace and occasionally looking out a window."

Carlisle said gently, "Tell us about the feeding scenes, if you can. Where do they take place? Maybe we can figure out landmarks, and thereby get a read on where this person is." Jasper nods at this remark and sends me a wave of calm and trust.

I grit my teeth as I get ready to recall details from the nightmarish scenes. "These all occur in the same place. There are people, the group always changing, who are lead into a room together. They appear to be tourists, as they are dressed casually wearing sun hats and carrying cameras and brochures. Suddenly, a group of vampires surrounds them, including the person I am seeing, and kills them. I bite, drain, and drop the bodies casually, then walk out of the room, leaving behind a mess of the dead and dying. There appears to be a kind of cloak swirling around my legs."

Carlisle sits straight up and looks at me intently, taking both my hands in his. "Describe the room," he says excitedly.

"The room is made of stone, a large arched room, very beautiful. It almost looks like the interior of a temple with marble floors and marble walls. There is no furniture and no altars, though."

Carlisle nods, looking grim. Edward gasps, as Jasper looks between them. Another mind reading moment, I guessed. "Is this happening where I think it is?" asks Jasper.

"Yes, it sounds like Volterra," confirms Carlisle.

"How are we going to get in there?" asks Jasper.

"First, we need all of the information," replies Carlisle grimly.

"Get in where, what are you going to do?" I ask excitedly. "Do you know who it is?"

"I think I'm beginning to get a picture," states Carlisle, "but tell us about the room with the fireplace."

"Well, once again," I start cautiously, "it's as if I'm seeing something through another's eyes. I'm sitting in a chair, watching a blazing fire."

"And that is upsetting your laurel friend no doubt, right?" interjects Emily.

"Yes, I feel a sense of sorrow that isn't coming from the person in the chair. You're right, it's coming from another source," I reply excitedly.

"Which is probably why she can't stop the dreams. They frighten her as well," comments Emily.

"The room with the fireplace, right," I continue. "This is a large room, made of stone. I can't see very much, but the few items I can see look antique and very expensive. There are heavy ornate chairs with gilding on the arms and legs, and a large fireplace with ornate grating over the front. The window is an arched window, similar to those I saw at AnnaMaria's house. It looks out onto a kind of a garden. Only it's not a traditional garden, as it almost appears to be a small grove that was surrounded by a wall. A stream runs through it; there are no flowerbeds, just random trees by a stream."

Emily clasps my hand. "This is what I love about this situation. Not to downplay the terror of the dream visions, but this is a guy in serious need of relationship advice! He is freaking out the tree he seeks by looking at a burning log, and he is freaking out the human by showing his feeding. It makes the relationship problems of the boys at LaPush look simple."

None of the vampires look amused, so Emily looks down and plays with the hem of her skirt. For some reason, this annoys me. Everybody has secrets they're not sharing, but I'm supposed to tell mine.

Fine. Fine. I look at Emily, and think maybe we can work on this ourselves. It's time to take some action. I don't know what the Cullens are thinking, but I know I need to get something resolved to help my tree spirit friend. Maybe I can help her this time, somehow.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	23. Chapter 23 - A B&B Outside Volterra

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story, of course. I am just playing with the characters

Chapter 23 – A B&B outside of Volterra

_Emily clasps my hand. "This is what I love about this situation. Not to downplay the terror of the dream visions, but this is a guy in serious need of relationship advice! He is freaking out the tree he seeks by looking at a burning log, and he is freaking out the human by showing his feeding. It makes the relationship problems of the boys at LaPush look simple."_

_None of the vampires look amused, so Emily looks down and plays with the hem of her skirt. For some reason, this annoys me. Everybody has secrets they're not sharing, but I'm supposed to tell mine._

_Fine. Fine. I look at Emily, and think maybe we can work on this ourselves. It's time to take some action. I don't know what the Cullens are thinking, but I know I need to get something resolved to help my tree spirit friend. Maybe I can help her this time, somehow._

So I decide I will go to Volterra, alone this time. I'm no longer sure that the Cullens are necessarily protecting me. I mean, they are, but I'm bonded to them. I'm "theirs", but I want whatever is happening to be under my control.

I am drawn towards this Italian city in ways I didn't care to elaborate, even to myself. Emily knows about the dangerous allure Volterra holds for me, and she is determined to keep me from going alone. We talk, and finally we agree that she will go with me.

So Emily and I arrange the trip together. Edward has a regular habit of tucking money into my billfold, plus I had seen where the Cullens kept the emergency stash of cash and I.D.'s in their garage for quick relocations in situations where they fear discovery. I pull enough money to buy two plane tickets to Italy using cash. Emily purchases the tickets to Italy, so that nothing would be traceable to me.

We arrange for me to stay overnight in LaPush as a cover to our trip. Although the Cullens were reluctant, in the end Esme manages to override the males of the coven, saying girl time with Emily would be good for me. Alice, for some reason, can't see me when I am at LaPush.

We have no problems working it out with Billy. He'll do anything as long as it meant putting distance between myself and the Cullens, he is all for it. He agrees to cover the phone calls and has Jacob drive us to the airport. That will give us a twelve to fifteen hour head start before the Cullens would notice I am missing.

I leave for Emily's around 4:00 P.M., and by 5:00 P.M. Jacob is driving us to SeaTac airport. The drive takes four hours, but we got there without notice. The plan seems to be going flawlessly. We are in the air, through New York's LaGuardia airport, and on our way to Italy by morning. We have a 7:00 A.M. flight that is to arrive in Italy at 10:00 A.M. our time, the next morning. We would be over the Atlantic, almost to Italy, before the Cullens realize I am gone.

We don't have firm plans in Italy, just some notion that we would find the garden and the room that kept appearing in my visions. After all, the summoner wouldn't necessarily recognize me any more than I would recognize him, I hope.

Emily had found a small Bed and Breakfast that the internet described as cozy and private, a few miles outside of Volterra in a wooded area. It sounded like a great place. I wanted to find a place far enough away that I wouldn't run into AnnaMaria's family by chance.

I had described AnnaMaria's house in vague terms while we were in the U.S., but once we were in flight, I went into more detail. Emily was wide-eyed at the description of the opulence.

Upon landing in Italy, we decide to go to the B&B instead of going directly to Volterra.

My phone had started to buzz about three hours before the flight landed, at what would have been 7:00 A.M. my time. I didn't answer it. I knew this would set off a panic, but I didn't want Edward's vampire hearing to pick up the sound of the airplane.

We pick up our rental car at the airport and drive to Volterra, stopping for lunch and souvenirs along the way. We reach the B&B around dusk, after missing it a few times. It is in remote spot, a little off the beaten track. The proprietor seems a friendly man, helping us with our luggage while making a bit of small talk. Explaining that he was "concerned like a father," he asks where the men are. Two young ladies traveling alone?

Something in the way he is asking makes me tell him that we would be meeting "our men" the next day in Volterra. Something in the way he looked at me told me he knew I was lying.

I am beginning to get a bit uncomfortable, but I hoped it was just the jet lag.

We go to our little room. It is separate from the main house and contains a queen-sized bed in a bungalow with an attached bathroom. Although small, it is charming in a rustic way with a green bedspread on the bed and matching curtains, and, perhaps most importantly, it is clean. After the proprietor explains that there would be a breakfast in the morning, he finally leaves.

I feel compelled to test the locks on the windows, although they are very small.

Emily pulls off her clothes and climbs onto the bed just wearing the t-shirt she plans to sleep in. Both of us are excited, and we aren't ready for sleep despite the late hour. I pull out my phone and begin to look at the number of messages. The Cullens started leaving text messages after they realized I was letting the phone go to voicemail. The last text message catches my eye. It is from Alice.

Her text message states that the Cullens had managed to find a record of my passport having been used at SeaTac, and they know that we were traveling to Italy. Jasper, Edward and Carlisle are on their way to Volterra.

I show the text to Emily and ask her, "OK, then. What do you want to do?"

"Play cards. We're here now, and I'm not going into Volterra after dark, not after what you told me. No way, nope," Emily replies, popping the "p" on "nope" with a nervous giggle.

We play cards for a while, listening to the wind pick up outside. Suddenly we get the sneaky feeling that the door handle is moving. We both watch it for a few seconds before I jump up and put a chair under the door. The movement stops. I get back on the bed, and we turn on all the lights in the room. We both sit, staring at one another, listening. Emily reaches over and silently grasps my hand in hers.

A soft sliding sound comes from the bathroom. I jump up to run to it, but stop when I hear a soft thump on the other side of the door, as if something has landed inside. I grab the other chair, preparing to put it under the bathroom door handle when the bathroom door opens. AnnaMaria's son Mario is standing in the doorway.

I jump in surprise, before giving a sigh of relief tinged with frustration. The Cullens must have told him to look for us.

Then I look at him more closely. His eyes are coal black. I'm looking at a vampire in full hunting mode. I back up slowly and get up on the bed next to Emily.

"Mario?" I say to him.

Emily grabs my arm and says, "You know him?"

I nod, but right now I'm not so sure he recognizes me.

He walks into the room, staring at the two of us as we sit on the bed in our t-shirts.

Trying to think of what to do, I pick up the cards again. I nervously fold our hands back into the deck before quickly reshuffling the full deck. The movement catches Mario's eye. I immediately deal three hands, casually, putting Mario's in front of me, close to the foot of the bed and as far away from us as I can comfortably reach.

He pauses for a moment and a slow smile spreads across his face. He gracefully sits on the edge of the bed, picks up the cards, and leans onto his left side on the foot of the bed. He curls up gracefully in this position, his legs tucked comfortably behind him, and looks at us expectantly, one eyebrow raised.

"What are we doing? What are we playing?" whispers Emily. "Does he speak English?"

"I don't know, I don't remember hearing him speak when I was here," I stammer. I decide to try introductions. "Mario, this is my friend Emily," I say, gesturing between them. He nods at her and adjusts the cards in his hand, without taking his eyes off of her face.

"His eyes are black, what does that mean?" Emily whispers frantically.

"Just focus on the cards," I whisper back. We play for a while, and it is clear Mario is winning.

Just for safety's sake, I adjust the covers on the bed so that my anklet with the Cullen crest is showing. Mario glances at it and nods. I put my arm around Emily, hoping that the gesture will somehow provide her safety, but he keeps his face blank.

My phone rings. Mario tenses but allows me to answer it.

It's Alice. "It's about time you answer, we've been frantic! Where are you, and what do you think you're doing?"

"Alice, Alice, calm down. I need you to be calm because…I need you. I'm outside of Volterra, in a B&B. Emily and I are playing cards with Mario."

"With who? Who's Mario? And what on earth possessed you to go to Volterra alone? That's really a dangerous place…" Alice's voice cuts off, and Jasper comes on the line.

"Hand the phone to Mario," he states simply.

I do, and Mario takes it with grimace. He listens for a moment before saying quietly, in perfect English, "I will honor the bonding mark and anklet, as is the custom." Then he crumbles the phone in his hand, drops the pieces, and turns back to us.

Emily frantically whispers, "What did they say? Are they coming? What do we do?"

"I don't know," I answer truthfully.

A knock comes at the door. Mario says something in a low voice without turning around. The door shakes a little against the chair I placed under the doorknob. Mario rolls his eyes, puts down his cards and gets up to remove the chair, opening the door after he moves it.

In the doorway stands another vampire. He is very young, appearing to be about 13. I notice that he has a phone in his hand.

Mario comes back over to the bed, but doesn't take his same place. He stands over Emily, looking down at her. He reaches for her face and pulls it towards him gently. She has a tear running down her cheek, and he wipes it away, smiling at her with a soothing expression.

The second vampire says, "Signora Cullen? My name if Alec Volturi. Signore Carlisle Cullen has just requested me to put you on a plane. He will meet you in New York."

I stand up and reach for Emily. "Only you, Signora," says Alec.

I watch as Mario leans over and runs a finger gently along the outside of the three scars that mar Emily's beautiful face. "Someone has not been taking very good care of you, little one," he says to her gently. "I will treasure you appropriately."

Alec takes my arm as I reach down automatically for my jeans and shoes, and he leads me out the door.

I start sobbing. My last sight of Emily is seeing Mario moving her long black hair away from her neck as he bends over her. She isn't looking back at me, though; she is looking at him, seemingly lost in a trance.

"He won't hurt her," says Alec impatiently. I pull on my jeans, and he puts me on his back and begins to run. Soon we get to a car in the darkened streets of the city. I shiver, so he turns on the heat.

"Where are we going?" I finally ask.

"We're going to Venice, as we have a few hours before you have to be at the airport," Alec replies calmly.

I'm still fighting my feelings over leaving Emily, fearing that I may have seen her for the last time.

PLEASE REVIEW. I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS I HAVE RECEIVED SO FAR.

THE LAST CHAPTER ONLY RECEVIED FOUR REVIEWS.

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, BELLA MEETS CAIUS.

IF I DO NOT GET TEN REVIEWS, I WON'T POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WILL, HOWEVER, PM THE CHAPTER TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT AND LEAVE ME A REVIEW, THANKS.

I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS, AS USUAL, IF I GET TEN REVIEWS.


	24. Chapter 24 - Venice to the Plane

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story, of course. I am just playing with the characters

Chapter 24 – Venice to the plane

We arrive in Venice around dawn. Alec is a charming host and knows the city well. He squires me around, showing me sights I had never dreamed of actually seeing in person.

We start at the Piazza San Marco, which is nearly empty in the pre-dawn hours. He picks me up and quickly leaps to the top of the Doge's Palace, where we look over the edge at the plaza below before going inside. Before entering any of the galleries or other rooms, he quickly disconnects the security cameras, snickering at the obviousness and simplicity of these human security measures.

I am awed by the murals, carvings, and furnishings we pass in each gallery as he leads me through a few rooms of the Doge's Apartments, and both the Council Chambers and antechambers. He is clearly at home here, and admits that he prefers this building to the Saint Marks' Basilica, which is usually a highlight of the tourist schedule. The Doge's Palace is where the politicking used to take place, and court politics are obviously a subject near and dear to Alec.

Next he escorts me across the Bridge of Sighs, and then we go back into the main Plaza, disturbing the pigeons which had started to land in the early morning hours.

The café and shop owners are already out in the plaza, sweeping their seating areas before putting out the tables and chalkboards advertising their daily offerings. Alec sidles up to one cafe owner and arranges for me to have breakfast ahead of the café's official opening. Soon Alec and I are seated at a small table, with coffee, rolls, and a little pot of jam. We sit together quietly for few moments, watching the sun rise over the tops of the buildings, and then move on. I notice the cafe owner's hand was shaking as he poured my coffee, and he tried to wave away Alec's money, but as we left, Alec left what appeared to be gold coins on the table. After we walked off, I noticed the café owner wasn't touching it.

It seems Alec is occasionally recognized. People cross themselves and move as far away from him as they can. Whether they recognize his face or that he is a vampire I cannot tell. It probably doesn't help his anonymity that instead of using bridges he occasionally picks me up and leaps across the canals.

But the morning is marred by my worry over Emily. I struggle to hold back the tears and to appear interested in all of Alec's comments, but I can tell he has noticed my struggle to maintain my composure.

Eventually he hands me his phone. "Here," he says, "call her."

I immediately dial Emily's number, stunned I can recall it by heart. It rings three times before someone answers. My heart picks up when I hear the ringing stop, then slows down as AnnaMaria's voice come on the line.

"Signora Cullen?" she asks.

"Yes," I answer, trying to hide my panic. "May I please speak to Emily?"

"She is sleeping right now. She is tired from last night. I thought you might be calling though, so I decided to keep her phone close. She is fine. My son is quite taken with her, just as she appears to with him."

I mumble something about how she is engaged. I hear AnnaMaria laugh.

"You probably couldn't hear my son's snarl from the next room, but I would suggest that if you know her former fiancé, you would do well to advise him not to try to see her," she says. "My son is not happy with what happened to her. Not all immortals can be trusted with a fragile mortal."

"What? What are you referring to?" I asked.

"Never mind," she says. "Don't worry about Alec. He has his orders from his master, and he will obey them, like the good dog that he is." I heard a growl from Alec at that remark, but he forces a smile for me, and reaches for the phone.

"I'm really confused," I say.

"About what, may I ask?" replies Alec.

"Everything."

Alec smiles and says quietly, "Maybe some of your questions will be answered soon, and you will find peace." Although I know he is regarded as a spy for the Volturi, he seems genuinely concerned about me.

All too soon he leads me back to the car, and we are on the road, leaving Venice and speeding towards Milan to catch my flight back to New York.

When we get to the airport, Alec surprises me by driving directly on to the tarmac. We board the flight ahead of the other passengers and never enter the airport terminal, thereby bypassing security, customs, and all of the other standard airport hassles. We are clearly expected, as the pilot and stewardess meet us at the plane's door with a bow. Alec hands them our tickets and passports, and after the captain reviews the documents, he returns them to Alec before the stewardess escorts us to our seats. I am surprised to see Alec settle in to a seat next to me, and then I realize in humiliation that he has been instructed to make sure I stay on the plane. The human will have an escort back to the United States.

We are in first class, of course. He courteously refuses the stewardess' offer of coffee and rolls, but insists that I eat something. I settle in for the long flight and decide to try to sleep. He hands me an iPod with headphones, a pillow and an eyeshade. For a vampire, he clearly knows about human comforts.

I doze off and wake when I hear an announcement on the overhead speaker system.

The pilot is announcing that the plane would be making a short stop in Dusseldorf to take on additional fuel. There are mutterings among the passengers, but Alec does not look surprised.

When we land in Düsseldorf, Alec stands up and says, "It has been my pleasure to meet you and escort you this far. But this is where I leave you." He remains standing next to the seat in the aisle after he finishes speaking.

I can hear the door to the plane being opened, and as I listen, I hear someone board the plane. Alec is still standing in the aisle by our row, and I look up as Alec bows to this new passenger. He is tall, blond, and extremely pale. Another vampire. I'm surprised that the look he throws at poor Alec doesn't melt a hole in the plane's fuselage.

Alec nods to him, gestures to me, and then walks to the front of the plane. It is the last I see of him, as the new vampire looks past Alec and sees me. A series of emotions pass across his face, and my heart begins beating erratically.

He draws closer to my seat and finally slides in next to me, taking Alec's place.

"My name is Caius," he says. "I've been looking for you for a very long time. I trust you are well?"

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It was greatly appreciated.

This story has a total of twenty-seven chapters, so there are three left after this one.


	25. Chapter 25 - Meeting Caius

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story, of course. I am just playing with the characters

PLEASE NOTE – THE STORY TAKES A DARK DETOUR BEGINNING HERE. I HAVE WARNED REVIEWERS, BUT EDWARD WAS RIGHT ABOUT HIS WEDDING NIGHT JITTERS…

Chapter 25 – Meeting Caius

My heart is pounding as I study his features. I want to close my eyes and just draw in his scent. I vaguely hear the announcement that the plane is leaving. Caius is studying my face intently, looking for something.

All of the feelings that I thought I had for Edward did not compare to how I felt for this strange man who had just seated himself next to me. I am overwhelmed and feel tears starting to slip from my eyes without warning.

Caius seems to recognize that something is wrong. He leans over and strokes my face, laughing gently, and says, "Calmly, calmly, my dear. I've looked for you across many mortal lifetimes, and now here you are. Do you recognize me?"

I seem to have forgotten how to speak. I just stammer. Caius calls for water, and a stewardess quickly appears. She asks if I am well enough to fly. Caius considers this for a moment, and then asks me, "Where is she? You are American?" I just nod dumbly. Caius tells the stewardess I am well enough to fly, I had just been a little emotional.

He pulls his fingers over my face, touching my eyelids and dragging them closed, very gently. I fall into darkness and sleep.

When I wake up, I open my eyes and see him staring at me. His red eyes remind me of the feeding I had witnessed. I begin to struggle in my narrow seat.

"What is it, what is troubling you?" he whispers.

"I saw…I saw…you feeding…"

He looks at me and then looks at the back of the seat ahead of me. He pauses a moment, as if considering his answer.

"Our connection runs both ways? You could see what I was doing?" he asks.

I just nod.

He thinks for a moment and then closes his eyes before murmuring, "I must seem a monster to you, then. To you both."

"She doesn't like the fireplace, it has a burning log," I whisper softly. His eyes snap open.

"You can communicate with her?"

"I don't know. Mostly I just sense her presence, in a cool, healing kind of way."

"Healing? Are you ill?" he asks worriedly. 

"Mostly by the tugging experience," I reply.

"So I almost killed you," he says. Then he seems to notice my wedding ring. My big, gaudy wedding ring from Edward.

"What is this?" he asks simply.

"My wedding ring," I begin, and then stop. He has pulled my hand towards himself, and my sleeve has slid down, revealing Carlisle's bonding mark. Caius reaches for my wrist, then seems to recollect himself, and takes it gently in his hand. He slides his finger along the bite mark, reminding me of Mario's handling of Emily's face last night.

"This may interest me more than your ring," he says. "You have a husband, or are you just wearing your mother's jewelry?"

"I have a husband," I state flatly.

"And is this his mark as well?" he asks, touching my wrist.

"No, that is my father-in-law's," I answer.

Caius lifts an eyebrow. "An interesting arrangement," he comments, more to himself. "Tell me, what is your husband's name?"

I pause for a moment, causing his eyes to leave my wrist. He stares directly at me.

"I am married to Edward Cullen, my father-in-law is Carlisle Cullen," I state. "They will be meeting this plane in New York."

"Interesting," is all Caius says. He leans back in his seat and merely watches me for a moment.

Meanwhile, my heart is pounding. I think I know how Emily must have felt last night. The tears on her face weren't from fear, they were from something else. The feelings raging through me are completely foreign. I feel the heightened emotional intensity I initially felt for Edward, mixed in with the physical emotions triggered by Jasper's touch or voice. They all roll up into something that I think must be love, but it hit me so fast. Thoughts of the other vampires start to fade away, and soon I can only think about Caius.

He is so beautiful. He has striking, even features, with blond hair that reaches his shoulders. His intensity seems to burn through, and I want to burn back.

He reaches for my hand, and at his touch I can barely stifle a moan. He leans over and brushes my nose with his own nose, and gently touches his lips to mine. I lean in and engage him in a quick kiss, before he pulls away.

"It would not do to take you on this plane, my dear, although my body is aching for yours," he says quietly.

I start out of my reverie and become aware of my surroundings. I was about to throw myself at this stranger on an airplane?

"Your feelings for your husband, are they like this?" he asks.

I should be dying of embarrassment at such a question, but the truth is, no, they are not. I shake my head in response, blushing. I wanted Edward at one time, but he seemed to pull away from me. Somehow months of that have left an impact, so that I now feel dirty for wanting him. My feelings for Caius seem strong and natural.

We stare for a few moments, and then he leans back in his seat, keeping hold of my hand. "We will be on the ground soon," he whispers with a smile, as he touches the back of my hand with his lips.

After a few hours, the stewardess comes to my seat. "There is an emergency call from your doctor, Dr. Cullen," she states anxiously.

I reach out to take the phone, putting it to my ear, watching Caius. "Hello?" I say, more a question than a greeting.

"Bella, are you ok?" Carlisle asks, his voice marked with worry and relief.

"I'm good, Carlisle. I'm sorry I worried your family so much, it was something I had to do," I reply.

"I am told that Emily is not with you on the plane. Is she still in Volterra?" he asks in a worried tone.

"Oh, yes. Emily," I had forgotten about her. I glance over to see Caius smiling at me. I had forgotten everything when I saw him.

"Bella, are you sure you are ok? "

"Yes, I'm just fine, but I was kind of falling asleep, that's all," I reply.

"Let me speak to Alec," directs the voice on the phone. I no longer care who is speaking. I'm done.

I hand the phone back to the stewardess. "He may be a doctor, but he's my father-in-law. I'm not sick; he's just a worry wart. If he calls again, he's just being nosy. I don't need to take any further calls," I state firmly. She nods her assent and leaves.

Soon, we reach JFK airport in New York. Caius makes a call before we land.

After the plan lands, and we are safely on the tarmac, Caius and I are allowed to exit the plane via a set of stairs onto the ground, instead of using the usual jetway to the terminal. I see a car waiting, and he lifts me easily and quickly carries me to it.

As soon as we are inside, the car pulls smoothly from the runway, but I see the Cullens through the window at the gate above. Caius merely covers my face with his jacket, and the car speeds off into the night.

Soon we stop at a building. I don't care where we are, he has his arm around my waist as he leads me to a room, and closes the door to the outside world.

Now the only thing that matters to me is that there is no further separation between us. I only feel him against me, as I wrap myself around him. My need for him is so strong it is painful.

I soon begin to feel other pain, but I don't care, the need for him is all consuming. The fire between us burns every part of my eager body as I strive to push myself against him, while pulling him closer with my arms.

Time has no meaning, but I begin to slip into unconsciousness. The world is fading in and out, but all I care about is how close he is. And he isn't close enough. I only feel his touch on my hand and face. I sense worry and even fear in his voice though. I try to turn towards him, but my body won't respond. There is physical pain, but it only seems something that needs to be overcome by getting closer to him.

I hear voices, and someone opens my eyelid against my will, shining a strong light into them. I start to scream, but my throat is dry.

I feel another hand, and I sense it is Carlisle. I sense feelings trying to force themselves upon my consciousness as I feel the presence of Jasper.

I finally collapse under the pain and allow darkness to rush in.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT OF THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	26. Chapter 26 - Back to Forks, Spirit World

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story, of course. I am just playing with the characters

Chapter 26 – Back to Forks, and back to the spirit world

(Carlisle's POV)

Just as our flight to Italy was about to depart, Alice reached Bella on the phone. She was in a B&B outside Volterra, and she told Alice she and Emily were with Mario. Alice patched Bella into our call, and Jasper quickly took the phone. He ordered Mario to leave the two girls alone, as Bella was Edward's wife and Emily was under our protection, but Mario refuses to give up Emily. He hung up rather than answering Jasper. With a sinking heart, I watched Jasper trying to get Bella back on the phone, but it only rang repeatedly. My instinct told me that Mario had destroyed the phone.

I called AnnaMaria on my phone while Jasper continued to dial Bella's number. She suggested trying to call Alec, who was with Mario. Much as I did not want to involve the Volturi, I did what I must to get to my daughter-in-law and her friend.

I had no trouble reaching Alec, and he told me both girls were ok. Mario would respect my claim to Bella, and Alec promised that he would personally take Bella to the Milan airport and put her on a flight to New York, and we could wait for her there. As for Emily, Mario was staking a claim. My feelings regarding this were mixed. Clearly she had been harmed at the hands of the wolves, and the girls who live with AnnaMaria were well cared for. As long as Emily consented, I would not challenge this claim.

I made the flight arrangements and called Alec with the travel times. Finally I spoke to Bella, while she and Alec were on their way to Venice. I smiled sadly, remembering how she had always wanted to see Venice. She would be seeing the fabled city for the first time with an outsider, a Volturi guard, no less, and not my son Edward.

I was able to confirm with the airline that she was on the flight with Alec. I gave her some time to rest. We would resolve everything once she arrived at JFK. All these little trips were going to end, as she had broken our trust by taking off for Italy without a suitable escort. Jasper and I waited for her arrival.

As the flight landed, I began to feel uneasy. She had stopped answering her phone, and the flight had had an unscheduled landing in Dusseldorf. But the airline insisted she was still on the flight. I got the airlines to allow me to talk to her, but she was acting oddly. It was as if she had forgotten about Emily. She seemed reluctant to talk and would not hand the phone to Alec. Something was wrong, but I did not know what.

We waited impatiently for the passengers to disembark. Suddenly Jasper pointed to the tarmac. A car was speeding across the tarmac, away from the plane. We pushed through the emergency exit and leapt onto the tarmac. There we found Bella's scent mixed with Caius'. After decades spent in Volterra, I would know it anywhere.

We immediately began to pursue the car, but it moved onto a bridge, and we could not follow it without being seen. We had to hail a taxi, and by the time we reached the other side of the bridge we had lost the car.

I immediately had Alice start searching for them, but for what? All recent car and hotel rentals? Caius had properties and people in New York. Jasper and I split and began to circle Manhattan, but there was too much area to cover. We turned up nothing, though we searched throughout the night.

The next morning, my phone rang, the caller I.D. flashing an unidentified number.

It was Caius. In a broken voice he asked me for help and gave me an address. We were there within minutes.

I could smell the blood and hear Bella's high blood pressure from the hallway. Caius had the door open; I just pushed past him. Bella was lying on the bed in a knot of sheets. She had bruises across her entire body. But what caught my eye was that her body was lying in an unnatural position.

It didn't take much probing to determine that she had a broken hip and broken back. There was a lot of internal bruising and some tearing, and a slow bleed in her abdomen.

"The only way she will survive this is to change her, if we're not too late," I told Caius.

This comment seemed to cause Bella to struggle back. "No change, no! It would kill us…you know where I have to go…" she gasped, and then she sank back, further away from us.

I had already noticed when I examined her eyes that her eye color had begun to change back to brown. Much of the green was gone, and her hair color was subtly changing as well.

What the hell had Caius done to her? Well, obviously, he had had sex with her. But human bodies are so fragile, and he had obviously allowed himself to lose control. I remembered all the conversations I had with Edward, when he had confided his worries to me about harming Bella.

I called a colleague and asked for permission to use his medical facilities. We quickly carried her to Caius' car, and despite the horrendous pain that she must have been suffering from the broken bones, she barely moaned. We transported her to the urgent care unit where I set her broken bones and started some I.V. lines. I told Caius through gritted teeth to arrange for a private plane. An empty commercial jet would be best. He nodded.

Once I had stabilized her as best I could, we sped to the airport. While we boarded the plane, I felt we were losing her by the minute. The I.V. fluids would keep her going for a while; I only hoped it would be long enough.

I looked over at Caius, and he was in agony. I could only think of my own son, Edward. If she died, what happened to a vampire when their mate died was well known. They often had to be destroyed, frequently at their own request. After conferring with Jasper, I called home, and arranged for Emmett, Rosalie and Esme to take Edward to Portland, telling him we would be arriving there. I didn't need him to see Bella in this condition. I needed to be able to concentrate on her needs, not on his reaction to this disaster. If he fought Caius, not only would we lose Bella, we risked losing the entire coven to the Volturi. I couldn't put the rest of my coven at risk.

We had to transfer to a smaller plane in Port Angeles, but we arranged for it to be waiting on the tarmac, and Jasper was able to pilot it. We finally arrived in the tiny Forks airport. I rushed Bella to her room at our house, but nothing happened. She didn't seem to know she had arrived. The instant healing she felt on the return from Isle Esme hadn't occurred. Had the tree spirit moved, sensing her absence?

Maybe she needed to go back to Charlie's house? We raced to Charlie's, but nothing happened there either. Now was when we needed really needed Emily, maybe she could have told us what to do.

Alice went through all of Bella's photos of the tree, but time was running out. She found a photo that appeared to have been taken at LaPush. The trees were clearly local, and there was a view of the beach.

I called Billy.

"Dr. Cullen," his calm voice answered.

"Billy, I need your help. I need you to identify a location in LaPush."

There was a pause at the other end of the line, and then I could heard him put the phone onto speaker. I could hear two others were with him on the other end of the line. "This is not the conversation I thought we would be having," he said quietly.

"Things did not go as planned for the girls. Bella is here, but injured. I need someone to identify this site, or I may lose her."

"Emily?" was Sam's single word reply. So Sam was on the phone, I imagined that the other would be either Jacob or Sue Clearwater.

"We can discuss that later, she didn't come back with Bella. She chose to stay in Italy. I'm at Charlie's house now," I countered. "Please hurry, I'm losing her."

"Stay where you are, we will come to you," replied Billy.

A few minutes later, Billy and Sam were pulling up to the house. Alice didn't even wait for Sam to get Billy out of the car. She just shoved the photos in their car window.

"That's a cliff, that's where I found Bella," said Sam.

"Take us there," screamed Alice. "Carlisle, come on, now!"

I carefully picked up Bella. Even sedated, she moaned. The pain to her back must have been terrible. Jasper kept his hand on hers. From his expression I could tell he was trying to absorb some of the pain.

We follow Sam in his truck along the 101, then down the 110 onto the reservation. He quickly left the road to drive through the forest, near the sign for Third Beach, and we followed closely behind him.

Finally the trees came to an end, and we saw open spaces and the ocean. He lead us to a cliff and stopped his truck. I didn't see the laurel tree from the photo, but we got out anyway. I gently lifted Bella in my arms and carried her with me. Alice followed us, carrying the I.V. and my medical bag.

"What the hell happened!" said Billy when he saw Bella, while Sam yelled, "Emily, what did you do to Emily?"

Without answering, I walked to the cliff edge. It did look like the photo, but there was no laurel tree.

I felt my heart sink, as this was our last hope. Bella was fading in my arms. Caius followed me, keeping one hand on her head, gently. His own terror and remorse were written all over his face.

Bella began to stir, as if she was trying to roll in my arms. She struggled towards something. The edge of the cliff?

I murmured to her, "Do you want to die here? Do you want to go over the cliff? Is the pain too much?" I looked at Jasper, hoping for some translation. He seemed to grasp my unspoken question.

"I think she wants to go down the front of the cliff face. She doesn't want to fall all the way," he said quickly.

"It doesn't look like a fall would do any more damage than you've already done," said Billy. The other members of the pack had begun to arrive and were surrounding us. If Bella died here, so would we.

Sam suddenly said, "Wait, the first time I met her, she was reaching over that cliff, right about here. I had to lift her up over the edge. I remember thinking it was strange."

We looked over the cliff edge, and just below the top ridge there was a small hole, a cave opening. Large enough for her, but how could we get her there? Forming a human chain, Jasper and the Quileutes lowered me over the edge, carrying Bella. Fortunately, the cave entrance was only a few yards from the top of the cliff. We positioned Bella at the entrance of the small cave. I didn't want to shove her in, but it doesn't look large enough to have someone crawl in and pull her behind them.

I positioned her arm at the entrance of the hole, and as her hand went in, I started to feel her body relax. Her body went limp, as if she was not fighting any more. But I was sure this wasn't death. It felt like the healing relaxation I had witnessed on her return from Isle Esme. I began to feel hope, for the first time since leaving my house.

"It's working," I called out to those waiting above us.

I gently set her closer to the edge, and she started to pull herself in. I don't know how, but suddenly she had a surge of strength and pulled herself completely inside, despite her broken back. I had just looked up to give an update to the onlookers, when I heard Jasper gasp.

The entrance has disappeared. There was nothing but solid rock. Not only had the sound of her heartbeat stopped, but even her distinctive scent had vanished. She was gone from us, as if she never existed.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

UP NEXT IS THE LAST CHAPTER, GUYS!


	27. Chapter 27 - Transformation

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story, of course. I am just playing with the characters

**Author's note – one of my reviewers mentioned that Caius didn't appear to be with the Cullens at the end of the last chapter. He was there – but in re-reading, I can see I didn't make that very clear. Yes, he was on the cliff with Alice when the cave closed.**

I want to thank everyone who reviewed or marked my story with an Alert or Favorite notice. Your input kept me posting, as this has been kind of a strange premise to put onto paper.

Chapter 27 - Transformation

(Carlisle's POV)

Twenty years pass.

We had settled into a kind of routine. None of us could leave Forks or get closure. Jasper and I could not leave, as we were bonded to Bella. Caius couldn't leave either. He also chose to stay at LaPush, and barely left the cliff.

The wolves were not altogether friendly to him. He frequently had to dive into the water below to escape their jaws. Once Brady and Colin caught him, and each managed to pull off a leg and arm before Sam made them stop.

I was surprised to see Alec make personal visits to Caius, and I think Caius was somewhat surprised, too. Jasper told me quietly that Alec had made the trips in part because he had grown attached to Bella during their short time together in Venice.

We all made daily trips to the cliff. The Quileutes put in a dirt road from the 110 freeway directly to the cliff. They put up a sign at the entrance indicating "Private Road", to stop the occasional tourist, but they gave all of us access, reluctantly. They never minded seeing Alice, as she brought Charlie, but the rest of us received growls. Never in front of Charlie though.

As for our cover story, I told the Forks Community Hospital after three years that I was leaving, but that we would be keeping the house for occasional visits. Then we never actually left. I had money from my investments, so I didn't actually need the income from my physician's' practice. We had any deliveries sent to Charlie, who would bring them to us at the cliff.

Rosalie and Emmett took extended trips abroad. They went to London, Paris, and Africa. London and Paris were Rosalie's choices, and Africa was Emmett's. He got to chase big animals around, something he always enjoyed.

After seeing Bella's link to Caius, I was not entirely surprised when Edward began to take trips to Denali, Alaska. Each trip lasted a little longer, until I heard from Eleazar that he had finally decided to take up with Tanya. Jasper told me he had long suspected that Edward's attachment to Bella was based more on the blood call of his singer than on a true mating draw. The fact that Edward didn't fight Caius when he saw him, and that he was able to stay away from LaPush for increasingly extended periods of time, confirmed our suspicions. Because of our blood bond with Bella, Jasper and I were actually more strongly linked to her than Edward was.

Charlie came back daily as well. Initially he was going to give up his job, but he returned to it. The deputy was just not up to the duties and working gave Charlie something to do. Billy finally explained not only his tribe's true nature to him, but also ours. Charlie had seen so much by that time that none of it surprised him. I could tell, and Jasper verified my feelings, that his biggest emotion was a sense of betrayal. He had known Billy for years, and yet Billy hadn't warned him that his daughter had fallen in love with a vampire, a blood sucking immortal.

Time was not being kind to Charlie, and I began to worry about his health. He did allow me to examine him, at least. I found a heart problem and started him on medication.

Emily stayed in Italy with Mario. She never came back. She told Sam she was sorry, as she loved him, but she loved the Italian more.

Then Charlie had his heart attack. Alice had been keeping an eye on him. In fact she and Esme had taken to going to his house to make him food, which was complicated as we were supposed to have left town. He had never been domestic, and after he lost Bella, he had stopped eating. Esme was there when he grabbed his arm, and she called me, hearing the irregular beating of his heart.

We had anticipated having some trouble at the hospital explaining why I was in town, but Esme charmed the administrator by telling him we were visiting Charlie. We both had to put on make-up that aged us twenty years, but Alice accomplished that without any problem. The hospital allowed me to be a consulting physician on his case, and the new administrator started trying to interest me in staying on.

When we visited him on the day after his surgery, Charlie had an odd smile.

"She was here, Carlisle, she was here! I looked up, and there she was!'" As I could smell something like laurel in the room, I believed him. I didn't know if that was a good or bad sign. Had she come for a final good-bye?

On the day Charlie was discharged, he insisted he be taken to the cliff instead of going directly home. Sue Clearwater was going to be staying with him after his surgery, so we went by his house to pick her up on our way to LaPush.

When we arrived, we were surprised to see a cab waiting. The taxi door opened as we pulled up, and Emily got out. "I wanted to talk to you before seeing Sam," she said. "I heard about Charlie, so I came."

She wasn't alone. Both Alfonso and Mario were with her, and Alfonso had Mona with him. We left for LaPush together. Almost as soon as we started on our way to LaPush, my phone rang. Billy's number showed on the caller I.D..

"Doc, you need to get down here! Something has changed," he said in an excited tone.

"We're on our way," I replied. "I am bringing Charlie. He wouldn't go home before coming to the cliff. But there is something I need to tell you, as well. Emily is coming with us. She was waiting at Charlie's house when I bought him home."

There was a long pause. "Then I guess it must be time. I'll prepare Sam for seeing Emily," he said.

"Mario is with her," I told him softly.

"Great. So at least he has a name. I can't say the Sam won't attack," Billy replied. "But I'll ask Jacob to hold him back." While Sam had been slowly declining after losing Emily, Billy's son Jacob Black had been slowly assuming the role of the pack alpha. Apparently, this was his role by right of birth, but initially he had declined it, and Sam Ulley had been leading the pack. But with Sam broken over losing Emily, Jacob had been forced to step up to his inheritance.

"I know he may attack," I answered. "But you called. What has changed?"

"Since you're on your way, better if you see it yourself," Billy replied bluntly, and then hung up.

By some odd understanding, none of us walked directly to the rock face on the cliff's edge. We all made a slight circle. It was Alice who finally noticed out that the circle was about the width of a tree trunk. It was as if the tree was there, but we couldn't see it. But this time, when we go to the cliff, we could see it. There was a tree at the edge of the cliff, in the spot that had always appeared empty. Caius was already there, of course. The wolves seemed to have given up their occasional pursuit of him today, as they were all transfixed by the tree.

Emily said, "I can feel her, can you?"

Jasper and I looked at on another, and I answered, "Yes, but we always could."

Jasper, Emily and I walked closer to the tree at the edge of the cliff. Emily reached out to touch the trunk gently. She turned to Caius. "You know what you have to do, correct?" she asked him.

"No," he replied slowly.

"You need to be human," she said simply.

"Is it even possible?" he asked.

"You have to," Emily said, "or they'll never come out."

He stood next to the tree with his head bowed. I could tell he was silently praying to whatever gods he knew, and then he knelt. An hour passed, and the sun was starting to set. No one had moved. We were all waiting.

I couldn't help but thinking, _can_ _a vampire to become human, to transform back?_ I had never heard of such a thing. We often wished for an end to our existence, but most of us never really wished to become human again. Was it possible?

Finally Emily knelt next to Caius. "You lived in a time when immortals and mortals were close, correct? She was in the processing of revealing herself to you when you were interrupted?"

Caius nodded his head, mute.

"Then you are still from that time with fewer barriers between the mortal and immortal world. She was prepared to shift from immortal to mortal, so you should do so as well."

"But it isn't possible," he moaned. "In all the centuries of my existence, it has never happened."

"Has anyone actually tried?" Emily asked? "Or just wished really hard, without thinking it possible?"

Caius thought, then shook his head.

"Look around you," said Emily, her voice beginning to gather strength, "Look at where you are. You are in an old grove again, only this time by a different ocean. There is still a connection to the immortals. Look around you: people become shifters here. This forest is full of possibility. I can sense it. You must concentrate. Ask her for help," she added suddenly.

Caius looked around him, seeming to notice the moss- covered trees at the forest's edge for the first time. He reached towards the tree again, his eyes closed. "Please, I need you," was all he said. But it was more of a prayer than a request.

Finally I spoke. "I have to take Charlie home," I said. "He needs rest."

"No, no!" Charlie said determinedly. "Bella? Bells? Are you in there? Won't you let me see you?" he said, his weakened voice marked by agony. "Are you going to let this man, vampire, whatever he is, keep us apart?"

Suddenly Caius began to shudder. He moaned and shook, finally falling to the ground. We heard the sound of a heartbeat, then another. He opened his eyes and took a breath.

He was human.

He stood up slowly and reached toward the laurel, his hand shaking. The tree shook and swayed. Its form became gradually less solid and seemed to swirl. Finally, someone stepped out of the mist.

It was a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She was Bella, but she was also someone else. She still looked 18 years old. She looked at Caius with a smile, reaching out her hand to him. They joined hands quietly, no words were needed. Suddenly she turned to Charlie.

"Daddy?" she said weakly. Then her voice grew stronger, and she hurled herself at Charlie. "Daddy!"

Jasper and I caught her before she could knock Charlie out of his wheelchair. Emily took off her coat and handed it to Bella. When Bella took it, she looked down at herself for the first time. She began to blush, realizing for the first time that she was nude.

She looked around at the circle of onlookers. Mona stepped forward holding out her hand. Bella looked at her, puzzled. She looked back at Charlie, who answered her unspoken question. "You've been gone twenty years, Bells," he said softly.

"Welcome at Volterra," Mona said.

Bella giggled, recognizing Mona from their first meeting all those years ago. "Well, I guess I know where we're going, since we can't say here," Bella said, holding out her hand to Caius. He took it, nodding.

I turned to look at Jasper. We were going to have to stay with them. Caius had made many enemies during his immortal reign as a Voturi brother, now he would need protection.

Jasper caught my look, nodded, then looked into the sunset and smiled. "Better brush up on my Italian," was all he said though.

THE END.

PLEASE REVIEW.

_Note from Jasper - Carlisle wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise in the above. But when I asked how AnnaMaria was going to fit all of us into her house, Carlisle just said that the Cullens, including Caius, would all be staying in the same suite._

_It's going to be one heck of an eternity, that's all I can say!_

AUTHOR'S NOT E – It has occurred to me that there is an obvious Epilogue. What is Aro going to think about Caius' return to mortality? I haven't written any of it yet, and I'm not sure if I will, but if anyone has any ideas on how it would go, will you send me a PM or put it in your review?

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, or who marked the story with an Alert or Favorite. I appreciate you all!


	28. Chapter 28 - Epilogue (Aro's POV)

What if the Cullens weren't the first immortals that Bella met? What if she had an encounter with a more transitory immortal while she was in Phoenix? One that had a history with Caius…

Stephenie Meyer owns the original story, of course. I am just playing with the characters

EPILOGUE

(Aro's Point of View)

A most curious situation, that's all I can say.

After 20 years in the United States, Caius has returned. Not to Castle Volterra, but to a private residence across the street. AnnaMaria's house.

And the story that he has returned as a human is most disquieting.

Alec has offered to act as liaison between our houses. Alec has always been a quiet one, sly I would say. Whatever his involvement, I am not releasing him from our service. He made five trips overseas to check on Caius over the 20 years of Cauis' extended trip abroad. He always came back with the same message: when Caius was ready, he would return.

AnnaMaria herself has always been a puzzle. I was glad of her decision to stay in the city, as it made keeping an eye on her much simpler. Although she retains a youthful vigor, she was already old when I first met her, barely past my newborn years. She never seemed to care that we spied on her family. That her sons doted on their human blood slaves was obvious, but since the girls were never allowed outside, we could not find a way to claim her family was breaking the law. Once inside those doors, the human girls never left.

And now Caius is inside that house. With a beating heart. Sometimes I feel that I can hear that heartbeat in my chambers.

At those times, I walk to his former rooms. As I enter his chamber, I pass his chair, fireplace, and bookcase, as these were the only items he ever used. I pause by his chair, fingering the arms. It's a heavy, black chair, with black leather upholstery, and an intricate gilded thread pattern over the arms and legs. I can picture him sitting in it, looking into the fire, and ignoring me when I try to talk to him. Next to his chair it a window onto the courtyard that determined the placement of Castle Volterra. I would have preferred to have built in Florence, but he overruled me. He always did.

I know that something happened in that little grove he insisted that we use as the center for Castle Volterra. But as a human, what could it have been? Was this the spot where he was spurned by a lover? Or could it have been a quiet grove for clandestine meetings? He didn't need those, he had the city in his hands as its future leader, and he could have taken anyone he wanted freely.

Or was there an honor slaying beside that brook, the one that looks so deceptively peaceful? Perhaps that is where he killed his uncle, the uncle who turned him to an immortal.

I should just go to AnnaMaria's house and see him, but no. I'll wait for him to come to me. While I have all the time in the world, he now has what remains to him of a mortal lifetime. His urgency will soon overtake mine. I know his fire and impatience. It always burned at him, making it so difficult for him to stay still on his throne during the more tedious day spent administering to our world.

What could have made him make such a foolish choice?

PLEASE REVIEW. LEAVE ME A NOTE, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT.


End file.
